


Chasing the Dark

by goodevibrations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodevibrations/pseuds/goodevibrations
Summary: When Tina Goldstein's mentor, Swedish wandmaker Elias Lindström, goes missing, she has Queenie drag Newt Scamander back to America to discover the creature who took him. They utilize the help of an indigenous tribe of shape shifters to track down the beast of Algonquin legend. With their new friend's unique and powerful magic, will Newt and Tina be able to trap the beast once more before it turns a small wizarding town into it's personal feeding ground?Updated every Wednesday





	1. Intro

In the late afternoon, the sun stretched over a dense forest nestled between the hills of northern Maine. Trees crawled out almost endlessly across the landscape in every direction as two figures emerged around a hill. Porpentina Goldstein and Elias Lindström, a Swedish immigrant and wandmaker, made their way up a curve in the landscape and came to a stop at a large and rather flat boulder. Elias plopped a ragged carpet bag on top of the stone and began taking out various tools arranging them into neat lines. Tina retrieved a worn looking leather bound textbook and was skimming through it with her wand when the book glowed a pale yellow and fell open.

“Ah, here we go. The American Chestnut,” she began to read from a newer page, “a straight-grained hardwood characterized as unyielding and resistant to decay. Most compatible with a dragon heartstrings core to create highly effectual magical channeling.”

“Good, good. Now can you tell me why I have decided upon this specific tree out of all the others on this hillside?”

“It has good,” she ran her eyes over the text again. Failing to come up with an answer she guessed “branches?”

Elias let out a soft chuckle. “A good guess, my dear, but not all knowledge can be found within a book. You must open your eyes to more than the letters on a page. Trail your gaze a quarter from the top of this tree. What do you see?” He asked while pointing towards the answer.

“Bowtruckles!” Tina exclaimed, nostalgic for a certain kind and undeniably quirky Englishman she had met in the previous year.

“Precisely.” The older man smiled with adoration for his young apprentice. “An English wandmaker by the name Ollivander is always touting that the best wand woods play host to bowtruckles.”

Elias gathered a few tools, clipped them to his belt, and threw a satchel over his shoulder. He pointed his wand in the air and uttered “ _retascendio_ ” and he slowly began to rise up off the ground. The wandmaker paused by the nest of bowtruckles and offered them a treat of woodlice and fairy eggs to distract them from his task. He rose a few more feet then, with a wave of his wand, the bronze instruments from his belt sprung to life. They happily buzzed and whirred around a few branches to whittle them down to wand length and deposited them in Elias’ satchel. With a flick of his wand, the tools clipped back onto the wandmaker’s belt. He started to descend, stopping again to offer thanks in the form of woodlice to the tree guardians. 

“Never take more than a tree can properly reproduce. You must work with the tree to ensure the wand works with its wielder. Magic thrives through harmony, my dear.” Elias packed up his tools while Tina noted the swiftly changing sky. 

“We need to set up camp if we're going to make it to that other valley tomorrow” she said. “I saw a cave a few bends back that we could nestle in for the night.” Elias nodded and gave a courteous bow towards the bowtruckles and turned to head for the cave.‘Newt would admire him’ Tina thought as she trailed behind her mentor and they made their way to that night's lodgings.

oOoOoOoOo

The cave was tucked away in a notch between two hills almost disappearing into the rock face. Elias unloaded their gear while Tina put up wards and transfigured a fallen log and a pile of rocks into an over plump sofa and throw pillows. Elias tossed over some candles which Tina floated up above them to light the small space. As Tina set up their cots, Elias ignited a muggle camping stove and made some soup for their dinner.

The two settled into the sofa discussing wandlore, chatting about quidditch, and relishing in the relaxation the shelter had awarded them. Hours had passed since sundown and the day’s trek began to weigh heavy down on them. Tina dimmed the candles with a sleepy wave of her wand as the wandmaker and his apprentice fell swiftly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

A pair of lanky legs hung over the side of a tattered cot, toes twitching slightly as a gorgeous young blonde tickled them with a feather. Under scruffy chestnut hair a pair of blue eyes lazily stirred beneath their lids unaffected by the teasing.

“Oh honey, we don't have time for this. _Rennervate_.” huffed an impatient Queenie Goldstein.

“Ms. Goldstein! I, uh, um,” Newt Scamander stammered out as he clasped his bed sheets up to offer modesty. “What are you doing - wait, how did you find me?”

“I've got friends everywhere, honey. Us girls love a good gossip. ‘Sides, what kind of sister would I be if I let Tina lose out on a catch like you?” Queenie smiled as her curls bounced with her words. Newt blushed as he remembered the by-the-books and courageous brunette he met while in New York.

“As much as I appreciate the compliment, I must ask to what it is I owe the pleasure of your company.” Newt had thrown on some slacks and a button down shirt then started to break down his cot. He flicked his wand and his shoes laced themselves.

“Is this everything you have, honey?” Queenie asked and she gestured towards Newt’s brown leather case as he packed his got away.

“Er, yes. Ms. Goldstein how did you come to be in France?” Newt pressed on as Queenie took a handkerchief and a pocketwatch out of her handbag.

“I can tell you're getting a bit peeved, sweetie, but I can answer in,” Queenie looked at the watch and opened her handkerchief to reveal a rusty thimble, “three,” she grabbed Newt’s hand and he picked up his case, “two-”

“Is that a-” Newt failed to finish because, at that moment, Queenie touched the thimble to their joined hands and, with a bellowing _WHOOSH_ and a loud _CRACK_ , the two disappeared into thin air.

oOoOoOo

Newt tumbled out of the air holding his case above his head as he fell backwards, skidding to a stop. Queenie gracefully stepped down into the alley with hardly a ripple to her hemline and held her hand out to her friend. Newt graciously accepted her help and Queenie lightly pulled the man to his feet.

“Merlin’s beard! I wish you gave me time to pay those nice muggles for letting me use their barn last night. I was tracking a herd of hippogriffs and ended up far in the countryside. How did you come across an international portkey?” Newt asked as he pressed an ear to the side of his case. Pleased by a lack of distressing noises, he turned his eyes up to meet the blonde’s.

“Oh honey, I'm sure you have loads of questions and I would love to answer them but I have a train to catch back home. This is the address you gotta go to. Welcome to Maine, Mr. Scamander.” Queenie gave Newt a scrap of paper and a light peck to his cheek in parting. “It was really good to see you, sweetie.” With one last friendly smile, Queenie disappeared into thin air.

“Well,” Newt let out a sigh, “this has definitely been a strange morning.” The traveler poked his head around the corner and looked both ways for signs of other people, seeing no one around. He hurried to the back of the alley, opened his case and stepped down into it. The lid snapped shut leaving the alley empty once again.

Newt reached the bottom of the ladder, turned around, and was face to face with a large pair of eyes and a small furry body.“Thinking about me again are we, Dougal?” Newt affectionately reached towards the demiguise, a being possessing precognitive sight, and the creature leaned forward to receive a few strokes between the eyes. “Come on now, Dougal, let's go check on the others.” The magizoologist held an arm out and Dougal crawled along stopping to perch on his back. 

Newt stepped through the doorway which opened up into a massive room filled with magical creatures running, flying, and even swimming around the huge space. “Mummy’s here, did everyone have a safe trip?” Newt called out as a nundu nuzzled into his hand. 

The leopard-like beast bounded away as Newt came up to a creature that looked oddly like a platypus. “How are you this morning, my little niffler?” The creature began to sniff with curiosity while Newt dug in the pocket of his cloak.“Here we go. Some muggle money for you today. At least some use can come of it.” Newt scratched under the niffler’s bill as the creature furiously stuffed the coins into his pouch and set off to check on his other charges. 

As a magizoologist, Newt Scamander came in contact with a vast array of magical creatures. Ranging in size from billywigs to graphorns, varying degrees of danger, and some hunted to near extinction for potions ingredients or simply out of fear, Newt felt it was his duty to be the voice for the misunderstood. Newt, himself, was often misunderstood.

“Here you go, Dougal. Thank you for greeting me this odd morning.” Newt knelt down to let the demiguise off of his back. As he reached the ladder, Newt turned around to call out “Mummy will be back later. Be good everybody!” and the man emerged once again in the alley.


	3. Chapter 2

Newt Scamander straightened his lapels and emerged from the alley with an address in hand. With relief, Newt spots a house elf and headed straight for the creature, hoping they could answer his question. 

“Hello,” Newt gave the elf a polite bow, “could you point me in the direction of this address?”

“Boggy is pleased to help the kind sir” the elf responded and took the bit of parchment from Newt. “This is on the mountain, it is. Carriages at the edge of town can take kind sir there.” and the elf pointed towards the carriage stop.

“Thank you. You have been a most gracious help.” With with a final bow, Newt set off towards the carriages. The town had a handful of straightforward shops; one for potions ingredients, a small bookstore and coffee shop, an owlery, and a pub called The Stag’s Saloon. Newt appreciated the small town feel and smiled when he thought of it's resemblance to Hogsmeade. Newt shuffled a bit faster once he spotted the carriage stop.

A gruff man sat reading a newspaper, the front page rife with fear of Grindelwald and muggle oppression.

“Ahem,” Newt cleared his throat, “how much to take me here?”

The man folded his newspaper setting it to the side and took the parchment from Newt. “A handful of sickles will set you on your way.”

“Excellent.” Newt smiled as he handed over the coins, a slight knocking and scratching from within his case .

The carriage driver raised an eyebrow at the noise but shook his head deciding not to question it and pocketed the coins. The man hoisted himself up to the driver's seat as Newt settled into the carriage and, with a flick of the reins, they began the journey to the mountain cottage. Newt’s mind swam with curiosity as he wondered what awaited him. 

“What do you think we'll run into this time?” Newt whispered to his case on his lap. The clasp flipped open in response. “Not now, Dougal. Wait until we figure out what this is all about” Newt clipped the clasp closed and placed the case on the bench beside him. Leaning his chin into his hand, Newt let his eyes wander out the window and he drank in the landscape. Lush forest blanketed the hills that crept up to the horizon. Pine trees stood tall guarding a lake in the valley below them. Newt lazily dreamt of the adventure he was sure to find here in this impressive scenery as he snacked on the toast and jam provided in the carriage. Every so often, a thump would come from his case and Newt would slip a piece of toast into a happy little grumble in thanks. It was an uneventful and comfortable ride up to mountain roads.

Upon reaching their destination, Newt stretched his legs out of the carriage and hopped down with his case in hand. He tipped the driver with another grumble from his case and Newt walked up the path towards the cottage. At the front door, Newt reached his hand forward to knock but the door swung open to reveal the exact person he had hoped to see.

“Mr. Scamander” Tina politely greeted the man with a nod meeting his eyes for the first time since she watched him board the ship back to England. She felt a flutter begin in her stomach.

“I had hoped we left on good enough terms for you to call me Newt, Ms. Goldstein.” Newt smiled as he peered through his brow.

“Well in that case, you have to call me Tina,” she said with a smirk, as she hurriedly gave him a hug.

He was mildly surprised by the contact, but awkwardly embraced her back noting the subtle smell of freesia as her short chocolate brown hair brushed against his cheek. She pulled away, and Newt dropped his hands to his side, swallowing discreetly. 

“I'm glad you can still think of me favorably after what happened in New York.” Newt smiled as Tina walked him into the cottage. It was a small one roomed space with everything covered in different animal pelts.

“What? The part where creatures escaped from your case and caused thousands of galleons of property damage, or the part where you saved the city and helped to capture the darkest wizard alive?” Tina said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Um, well both, I guess.” Newt blushed. “Now can I finally find out why Queenie woke me up from a farmhouse in France to bring me to America?”

“She found you in France?” Tina raised her brows in surprise. “Wow she's good. Well, I had become an apprentice for a wandmaker and we were here collecting American Chestnut to bring to his shop back in Sweden. We were out pretty late looking for good sturdy trees so we decided to camp out in a cave for the night. Well-”

~~~~~~~

_Tina woke by the edge of the cave and struggled to bring herself upright. Her vision was blurred and the back of her head was throbbing. Tina reached a hand up to touch the source of the pain to discover blood on her fingertips._

_“Elias?” Tina called out to silence answering back. She staggered to her feet and drew out her wand.“Lumos” Tina spelled to bring some light into the cave._

_Nothing was as it should be. The cots were ripped and bloodied, her transfigured items were returned to their original state and thrown about the space, and hoof prints littered the floor along with splashes of blood and torn clothing. Tina almost dropped her wand when the light fell on the opposite wall. There was a word in a language she had never seen before written on the rock in blood. Tina almost tripped over the log behind her but caught her balance, ran out of the cave, and apparated immediately._

~~~~~~~

“So that's when I floo called Queenie to see if she could find you. It had to have been a creature because of the hoof prints and you have literally written the book on creatures. I figured if anyone could track it down and find Elias it would be you. One of Queenie’s old boyfriends works in the Department of Magical Transportation and she always had him wrapped around her finger. I didn't think she'd be able to track you down this fast though. This just happened two nights ago. So,” Tina finally took a breath, “can you help me?”

“Well, of course, I just- can you take me to the cave? I need to see the tracks and the markings to determine if it is really language used on the wall.” Newt fell quickly into discovery mode, his brain whirling with the possibilities of creatures. “Let me grab some supplies. Is it alright to leave my case over here?”

“Yes that’s-” Tina was cut off as Newt disappeared into the leather case. She glanced around the room then followed in after him.

Newt was already quick at work, bouncing back and forth from drawer to shelf and shoving supplies into a satchel. Newt was muttering a list to himself while Tina watched on in amusement. An almost invisible hand crept on to her shoulder as the creature slowly began to appear.

“Dougal!” Tina turned and swept the demiguise up in a hug. She relished that her greeter was one of Newt’s friendlier creatures. “We'll visit later once we come back, okay?” Tina asked as she set Dougal down on the counter. The demiguise hopped off and turned invisible again as he ran out of the room. 

“Ready?” Newt asked from the bottom of the ladder and with a nod Tina followed him up out of his case. Once they were out in the yard, Tina held out her arm. Newt looped his arm around hers and Tina apparated the pair to the entrance of the cave. Newt immediately stepped forward anxious for what he would discover inside but Tina hesitated and looked toward the cave with wide eyes.

“I could go in first-make sure it's clear.” Newt offered, noticing Tina’s apprehension.

“No,” Tina asserted and stood a bit straighter. “I need to show you everything I saw.” She entered the cave first with her wand lit out in front of her.

The scene had been untouched and looked perfectly preserved though the blood had turned a dark shade of brown in the passage of time.“There's a lot of blood, Tina, I don't know if-”

“Elias is fine, just collect the prints,” Tina snapped. Her head had been swimming with the thought of his safety since she had woken up alone.

Newt had begun mixing plaster for the molds and Tina brought her wand light over to the unfamiliar script once more. The blood had turned dark and had begun to dry up but there the word stayed. _Kotuhpu_. Tina wrote the word in Newt’s notebook and copied the strange symbols carved in the cave’s entrance. Huh, I didn't notice these before, thought Tina. Newt dusted off the molds, deposited them into his satchel, then noticed he was alone in the cave. He left the room to find Tina sitting on a rock outside of the cave with her face buried in her hands. He was unaccustomed to comforting people, but sat delicately next to her, tentatively placing his arm around her shoulder, and patting her lightly..

“I wish there was something I could have done,” Tina sobbed into her hands. “Better wards I could have put up or anything! Elias didn't deserve this. He's just so nice and always willing to help.” 

“We'll find out what happened. But first we need to translate that word and those symbols you wrote down.” Newt said as he stood up. “Come on now,” and he offered his hand to help Tina to her feet. Newt brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb and brought his hand under her chin to lift Tina’s gaze to meet his. “I think I know just where to start.” With a twinkle in his eyes, he apparated them back to the town.


	4. Chapter 3

The duo appeared right at the edge of town with a loud _CRACK_ and Newt, still holding Tina’s hand, led them to the bookshop he saw on his arrival that morning. A small bell rang and woke up the shopkeeper as Newt followed Tina through the doorway.

“Hey, Tina, any news on Mr. Lindström? We got some more books in on wandlore if you want to take a look.” The young man didn't wait for an answer as he crossed towards a pile on the back counter.

“Not yet, Richy,” Some of the color had drained from Tina’s face. “This here's Newt Scamander, he's here to help find Elias. We're looking for books on native languages of the area. Got any in mind?”

“Sure thing,” Richy said and waved his wand. Three books floated from the shelves and landed in a neat pile on a table by the window. “You need some coffee? Scones? Oh, we got those crullers you like.” 

A hand shot up between two shelves, “Tea would be nice,” Newt requested and his hand disappeared to flip through the titles low on the shelf.

Richy made their drinks and sent them over to the table where Tina began skimming through the first book. Newt finally joined her with a few more books on American legends and the two settled in comfortable silence as they began their research.

“All these books were written by settlers,” Tina said, as she heavily shut the last one in the pile. “Not even a mention of any words just that a native language exists. I could have written this garbage.” Tina grumpily slumped in her chair and grabbed her coffee. Richy had charmed their mugs to refill and stay hot.

“No mention of a hoofed sentient creature in these. Only creature listed in this region is the Sasquatch.” Newt shut his book and grabbed a scone. “Everybody already knows about them,” Newt said as he bit into the treat. 

Tina merely looked at him with a blank look of confusion in answer. 

“They're the whole reason MACUSA moved to New York! Are all Americans this oblivious?” Newt grumbled into his tea.

Tina giggled, finding his lack of tact charming. The pair took a break from their research to enjoy a light lunch.

“So how did you end up North? I thought they let you back in the DMLE.” Newt asked breaking the silence.

“They did,” Tina piped up, “But after you left, I really started to notice how much of the job was spent enforcing backwards laws. You can only obliviate so many no-maj before you get tired of it. One day, I was taking a fella down to Wand Registration and that's when I bumped in to Elias. He told me about his travels, the intricate magic involved in wand making, getting to actually help people and I was convinced. We left to come up North that week. I've been putting a lot of work into the research and practicing the spells. Elias is a wonderful teacher.”

They both had smiles on their faces; Tina, reminiscing about her time with her mentor and Newt, whose Hufflepuff nature enjoyed hearing people speak about their hobbies and things they enjoy. The two locked eyes and began to lean in towards each other when Newt suddenly sprung out of his chair and out the door. She was taken aback for a moment but stood up to follow, tossing a galleon to Richy and hurried after Newt.

In front of the Stag’s Saloon, Newt peered around the edge of the doorway, then popped back into place, squeezing himself against the wall with attempted stealth.

“What are you doing?” Tina asked, standing in front of the window with no measure to hide her presence.

“A man just walked in there.” Newt snuck a glance into the pub again.

“That's well within the realm of reality, Newt. So why are you hiding?” Tina rubbed at her furrowed brow.

“He had tattoos,” Newt said before jumping to the other side of the doorway for a better viewpoint.

“Well, a lot of the local Abenaki-oh!” Tina replied with sudden realization and crouched to peer around the doorway to spy with Newt.

The man in question sat at the bar talking to the pretty woman behind the counter. The tattoos circling the length of his arm looked like the markings Tina had seen at the mouth of the cave. She pulled Newt’s journal from his satchel and, after flipping to the right page, Tina confirmed his theory then tossed the journal to Newt. He looked at the page then back around the edge of the doorway then Newt nodded in agreement.

“You go in there,” he mouthed silently to Tina and gestured with his head towards the man.

“No, you do it,” she mouthed back even though no one would have heard their conversation. Tina didn't notice Newt pulled his wand out until she slid to the middle of the entrance with a surprised “Oh!” that gained the attention of everyone inside. She gave a nervous wave accompanied with an awkward smile. 

“Nice going, Scamander,” Tina growled at the chuckling wizard and stepped inside.

It was a typical mountain pub resembling a log cabin in the way that everything looked to be carved out of wood. Every wall had a mounted animal head hanging on it. Tina passed by a mounted boar’s head that snorted at her like it was trying to tear itself off the wall. A chandelier made out of antlers and charmed to glow hung in the middle of the room. The tattooed man sat at a long bar that wrapped around to the back wall. She slowly walked over, sat on the stool beside him, and ordered a soda.

“Hi, I'm Tina,” she leaned over and held out a hand in introduction.

“Sahale,” the man said and took her hand.

“Sahale to you as well,” she replied.

“No,” he chuckled slightly in annoyance, “Sahale is my name. Sahale Mocquien. Nice to meet you, Tina.” Sahale bowed slightly and noticed Tina trail her eyes to the tattoos circling up his arms.

“I have all my documentation. I'm registered with the Maliseet tribe out of Aukpaque, if that's what this is about.” Sahale began to reach into his coat pocket for the papers.

“No, no, not at all! I'm sorry, my friend and I were actually wondering if you could help us with something.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Tina saw Newt sneaking closer and closer, hiding and ducking behind other patrons as he encroached on the bar, and finally sat down on the stool at the opposite side of Sahale.

“Where is your friend?” Sahale looked out the window to the street.

“This is Newt Scamander,” Tina gestured towards him, bringing Sahale’s attention back to the bar.

“I am Sahale,” he said and shook Newt’s hand. “You two are certainly an interesting couple.”

“Oh no, Tina and I are good friends,” Newt said while Tina spoke at the same time.

“Well one day I hope to be-” 

“Really?” Newt said with unabashed surprise.

“Um,” Tina began to blush with mild embarrassment and quickly tried to change the subject, “so, Sahale, we were wondering if you could do some light translation for us.”

“S-sure what did you have in mind?” Sahale was brought out of his confusion back to the original conversation.

“We found some markings around the mouth of a cave a few miles from here and some of them match up to your tattoos. Would you help us to figure out what it means?” Tina asked hopefully.

“This is ancient Algonquin imagery,” Sahale rotated his arm so Tina and Newt could get a better look at all of the tattoos. “My tribe uses these images to create a stronger bond with our inner being.”

“You are all animagi?” Newt asked with bewildered excitement.

“Yes and other things, our elders can see the spirit we are bonded with and they lead us on our path from birth. Our names are one with our spirit as well. Once the bonding is complete, we receive our tattoos to better strengthen that connection so we can transform in any circumstance and hold our form under duress,” Sahale explained while Newt and Tina eagerly listened.

“I’ve met some local animagi in New Guinea that had a similar process with their connection to their animagus. Would it be too forward to ask to see you transform?” Newt’s intellectual curiosity was piqued.

“Not at all,” said Sahale, “but my tribe is not allowed to transform within the town limits. Please, come to dinner in my village and we can all show you our inner spirits.”

“Brilliant.” A huge smile spread across Newt’s face “I need to stop and grab my case first but we can be on our way after that. Right, Tina?”

“Oh, sure!” Tina hid her apprehension at the idea of being surrounded by strangers who could turn into unknown beasts. “Sahale, can you side along apparate with us up to my cottage?”

“I've done it a few times.” Sahale paid for his drinks and the three of them got up to head for the door. “I much prefer flying over that pulling and squeezing through space.”

“Oh, your animagus is a bird?” Newt was captivated by their new companion.

“I am a falcon. My whole family was chosen for flight. Have been for generations,” Sahale said as he searched his pocket and brought out a clear crystal that he placed in Newt’s hand. “This will bring you to our village right outside my house. Both of you must touch it and say ‘ _olibamkanni_ ’ and the stone will bring you to us.”

“It's like a portkey!” Tina was fascinated by their ancient magic and was eager to learn more.

“Yes,” Sahale replied, “but you can use any stone as long as it has been bathed in the earth of the location you wish to travel to. I look forward to showing you what magic our people have to offer.” He pulled a similar crystal out of his pocket and with a final “ _olibamkanni_ ” he disappeared into the air like a mist.

“Wow that was impressive. What do they use instead of wands? Why are there so many laws to push them away when there's so much we can learn?” Tina was getting worked up thinking about how backwards MACUSA was with secrecy and seclusion and could hardly be bothered to suppress the questions as they tumbled from her mouth. Newt reached out and grabbed her hand to stall her angry pacing.

“Shall we go get my creatures then have dinner with what I'm sure will be our new friends? Maybe even learn a thing or two?” Newt asked and Tina nodded. Newt pulled her closer, wrapped an arm around her, and then the pair disappeared to the cottage with a loud _CRACK_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olibamkanni means travel well in Algonquin  
> maliseet are a sub tribe of the Abenaki which fall under the category of Algonquin tribes


	5. Chapter 4

Two voices began speaking excitedly as their bodies materialized in front of a simple framed house.

“That was amazing! No pulling or tugging,” Tina said with utter bewilderment as she tucked the crystal back in her coat pocket.

“No awful retching feeling! Why isn't the whole world traveling this way?” Newt was surprised at the ease of transport he just experienced and checked his case, pleased to find no disgruntled passengers.

“Ah, there you are! My son told me you would be arriving soon. Come here, you two!” Newt and Tina were swept up in a hug by a large chested woman with a bubbly personality. Her hair was in a long plait that flowed down her back and was peppered with little white beads. “My name is Pules,” she said while beaming at the travelers.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Tina and this is Newt. You must be Sahale’s mother.” She shared a cordial greeting with the pleasant woman while Newt observed the magic around him with wide eyed amazement. He tugged on Tina’s sleeve to bring her attention outwards.

Outside of Pules’ house, one could feel the magic flowing through the air. An older woman sat at what appeared to be a harp but on the opposite side of her, fabric was being formed from the music she played. The material shimmered as it rose up to fold itself, the animals woven into the fabric ran and played along with the beautiful melody she created. A bit farther down the road, a circle of children cheered on as handsome teenager sang a story to them. As the words flowed around them, rocks laid out on the ground transformed into the figures of a beautiful woman evading capture from a bear. The small woman tumbled over the laps of the children, peeking out from behind them as the bear twisted and turned through the maze of bodies searching for her. Two white and brown pinto horses galloped into town pulling a cart of fish behind them then suddenly transformed into men carrying on a jovial conversation as they pulled the cart next to a hut beside another house. The fish began to float out of the cart, losing their scales and bones as the filets hung themselves in preparation of the curing process. Everywhere you could look there was new and beautiful magic to discover.

Sahale stepped out of his house and draped his arms around Newt and Tina’s shoulders. “Welcome to our village.” Sahale beamed with pride for his people.

Tina tried to take in everything around her. “This is amazing. That music-”

“It's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.” Newt said in awe of the customs he was observing.

“Our magic is rooted in instinct, in our humanity. Music is one of the first things that humans created and we use our magic to broaden what music can achieve. Magic exists for creation and expansion, never solely for destruction,” Pules happily explained.

“Now,” Sahale pulled them in closer under his arms, “you want to go see the fun stuff?” Newt and Tina nodded in response. “We'll see you at the feast, nek,” Sahale said over his shoulder.

“Have fun, nuqisus,” Pules waved them on as she commanded that night's dinner ingredients to sort themselves into baskets ready to be taken to the feast hall.

Sahale began to lead the two bewildered outsiders away from his house and deeper into the village. They passed by other family groups preparing for the feast to happen later that night. All the roads in the village diverged from a center point containing a long building set behind an amphitheatre that seemed to be alive with sounds.

Sahale turned back to face Newt and Tina and said “This is where we train and bond with our spirit. Follow me.”

The amphitheatre was carved down into the bedrock and had a covering made of intertwining vines that continued to writhe and tangle to provide shade. As the trio descended the steps, small red flowers bloomed, glowing slightly to illuminate the path. They found their way down the stairs and sat along a bench halfway into the amphitheatre. A few people stood in the middle, amicably chatting while a man and woman took their seats in ornately carved thrones directly across from where Newt, Tina, and Sahale had sat down.

“That man is Eluwilussit. He is able to connect us to our spirit. That ability has been passed down his family since our people came together. He is said to have descended from Achak, the first man able to bond to spiritual power.” Sahale gestured towards the older man whose eyes were clouded white, his long graying hair decorated with beads and feathers. He appeared to be watching a different scene in front of them while twisting a stone hanging from a leather cord off of the staff at his side. “She is Winema,” Sahale turned their attention on the gorgeous woman to the left of Eluwilussit, “chosen at birth to be our chief. She carries the mark of Angeni, the female spirit who watches over us all.” Winema’s arms were covered with darker skin that looked like wings cascading over her muscles. She wore a jeweled band on her head which had a large turquoise stone that rested between her stunning green and amber eyes.

“Oh, Sahale! Sahale, over here!” called a young man standing with the small group of people in the center.

“That is my brother, Chogan.” Sahale said to Newt and Tina while waving towards the teenager whom Newt recognized as the one who was entertaining the small children when they first arrived. Chogan had the same curved nose as Sahale but seemed to still be growing into his wiry frame. His jet black hair fell just to his shoulders where fresh tattoos emerged from the sleeve of his shirt. “He just received his binding last week and now believes he has something to prove,” Sahale laughed out. 

Winema stood and held a hand up that instantly silenced the amphitheatre. “We are here to assist Hassun in preparation for achieving his binding.” Winema gestured towards a young man who, despite his intimidating size, looked rather timid. “Sahale has brought two outsiders with him today,” Winema raised her hand to point to the newcomers, a nervous chuckle escaped from Tina and carried through the silence, “so let's show them what we are capable of!” Winema thrust her fist in the air to an uproar of applause as the group in the center encircled Hassun.

Hassun looked at each of the faces while he nervously pawed his onyx and leather bracelet. He got down on one knee, put his left hand to the ground, and took a few deep breaths. As Hassun brought his gaze back up towards the circle, his whole body changed into a stone-like armor with the release of his breath.

“Whoo-hoo, that's it Hassun!” Sahale jumped up and cheered on with the rest of the crown. Newt and Tina’s jaws dropped open in surprise, stuck to their seats as they watched with amazement.

“Alright, Chogan, Mika, you distract him. Machk I'll give you a boost,” one of the men took charge and directed the others.

Chogan flipped into the air, adding a bit of flair as he transformed into a blackbird and began circling Hassun’s head. Mika crouched and turned into a raccoon, instantly heading for Hassun’s feet in an attempt to trip him. While the young man was trying to shake off the pests, Machk began to run towards the speaker and bent forward to lower his arms to the ground. Fur erupted over his body as he took the form of a bear letting out a deep roar. The speaker, whom Sahale said was named Nodin, brought one leg back as if he were bracing himself for impact. Right when Machk was about to barrel into Nodin, the man turned into a pillar of wind that pushed Machk high into the air aimed right at Hassun.

“Yeah! Whoa!” Newt jumped up and cheered, rattling the case at his feet. Tina was still wide eyed, having never seen any type of magic other than the one she grew up with.

Hassun was distracted by the small animals flitting around him that he almost missed the brown bear soaring down towards his head. At the last second, Hassun put his arms up and the stone spread out from his skin like a table, shielding him from Machk’s landing. The bear collided heavily with the stone and was thrown off to the side of the circle, transforming back into a man. Nodin ran over to tend to the unconscious fighter.

“Rowtag, Istas, you're up. Try and trap him,” Nodin called to the two remaining members of the circle as he turned back to Machk. Eluwilussit and Winema watched each move carefully, gauging Hassun’s reaction to each blow.

“Me first, Istas,” Rowtag demanded, holding his arm to the side to stop his sister from advancing first as she rolled her eyes. He rubbed the garnet pendant around his neck and took off at a full sprint straight at Hassun. Chogan and Mika lept out of the way leaving Hassun to turn and face his new attacker. He summoned rocks to erupt out of the ground in an effort to block Rowtag from gaining speed but he dodged each new obstacle as it emerged, rolling and diving across the ground to avoid collision. Rowtag reached Hassun and dove through the air transforming into fire at his feet.

“Argh!” Hassun cried out.

“Hold your form!” A man called out from the stands, “command your spirit, Hassun.”

Rowtag began to melt the ground, trapping Hassun where he stood concentrating on keeping his stone armor, neglecting the need for offence. Istas stepped forward and released a flurry of snow deep from her lungs towards the fighters, freezing Hassun’s feet in place.

“Hey, you almost got me!” Rowtag shouted at his sister as the fire rose up and solidified into his human form, leaving his hair aflame to match his mood. Istas took a deep breath to retaliate but a thick smoke began to fill the center of the amphitheatre, thwarting any more fighting as they struggled to see. The smoke disappeared instantly and the man who commanded Hassun from the stands was now right next to him in the center, breaking his feet free from the ground.

“That's enough you two. This is Hassun’s training, not your playroom.” The man said and was met with a huff and annoyed sigh in response from the two bickering siblings.

“Thank you, Iye,” Winema smiled down, “Hassun, you held your ground and have wonderful defense but some situations require retaliation. Work on trapping your opponent before next week.”

“Thank you, Winema.” Hassun bowed to their chief and shook off the remaining pebbles from his feet.

“That. Was bloody. Brilliant!” Newt shouted and clapped wildly. “Tina did you ever imagine magic like this existed? I've traveled the world and I've never seen anything like that. Merlin’s beard, they shot a bear in the air!” Newt excitedly played through what they had just witnessed in complete awe of the skill presented before them. Tina still sat in a state of shock, never realizing what magic was capable of achieving. Different little growls and whimpers of intrigue floated up from Newt’s case as he stammered on in amazement.

“This is Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein. They'll be joining us for dinner,” Sahale explained to the watchful eyes of the amphitheatre. 

They stared on at Newt’s strange movements peppered with mumbling and sounds of POW and bloody brilliant as he reveled in the show of magical prowess they had just performed. Once Newt had calmed and plopped back on the bench, the amphitheatre began to empty as everyone headed to dinner. Sahale got up to congratulate his brother's friend on his performance.

“I never imagined seeing something like that in my life,” Tina finally spoke up and looked into Newt’s eyes, “No wonder you travel the world. You get to discover so much that I've never even dreamed of,” she said enviously, coming to terms with what she had just witnessed.

“You could come with me some time?” Newt sheepishly asked. “You would get to see loads of different kinds of magic.” 

“And meet all sorts of people.” Tina added, shying her eyes away.

“Though I've never met anyone like you before,” Newt slid his hand in to hers, causing Tina to grin as a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

“Ready for dinner?” Sahale called from the top of the stairs, “Come on!”

“Best not to keep our hosts waiting,” Newt said as he picked up his case and led Tina out of the amphitheatre, not letting go of her hand. She unabashedly beamed as they climbed the stairs out into the open air and towards their feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nek is Algonquin for my mother  
> Nuqisus means My Son  
> All of their names were chosen to hold specific meaning, feel free to ask questions of if you can't find the translation for them.  
> Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5

Newt and Tina stood outside of the feast hall talking with Sahale and a few people from the amphitheatre battle. Newt was animatedly describing the similarities between their spirit bond and the tribe of animagi he had met in New Guinea when a bell tolled low from inside the hall and their group migrated to find their seats at one of the long tables inside.

“This is just like Hogwarts, Tina! They have the tables set up just like the houses and, oh look, they even have a space like where our teachers would have sat,” Newt excitedly described the setting of a place that had been his home for many years. “It even reminds me of the enchanted ceiling but I can't quite see what is producing the light,” Newt said as he strained his eyes to try and define the shape of the lights weaving back and forth through the rafters.

“Those are fairies,” Chogan said, “We allow them a safe place to live and they provide us with the light we need in the hall. Good pest control, too.”

Newt brought his wand up and cast a charm magnifying his sight to properly view the creatures flitting above. Tina leaned in, practically cheek to cheek with Newt, to look through the small area of magnification coming from the tip of his wand. Newt noticed how close she had gotten and nestled in tighter, placing his hand on one shoulder and resting his chin on the other. With the aid of his charm, they could now see the small human-like creatures whizzing back and forth, collecting moths and beetles that were attracted to the soft glow of their iridescent wings. All along the beams, the fairies had built miniature houses that melded with the wooden supports. Some of the fairies were dancing in circles or swinging from thin string that hung beneath their homes.

“Oh, wow,” Tina exclaimed, “They're gorgeous.” She suddenly noticed her propinquity to Newt and settled quickly back in her seat blushing a deep shade of red. Mika noticed their awkward interaction and chuckled at Tina’s nerves.

Chogan and Sahale waved at their mother who was preparing their feast with a much taller woman at the far end of the hall. Pules gave an exuberant wave back to her sons then continued to portion food onto wooden plates.

“Ituha, these here are ready,” Pules told the other woman, gesturing to a row of dishes. 

Ituha touched each plate causing vines to grow out of the bottom and walk, as if the food were balanced on legs, to the place setting of every patron in the hall. Once the vines had retracted back into the plates, the fairies above fervently descended on the tables, moving so quickly that they blurred any vision of the meal in front of them.

“Oh my!” Tina leaned backwards in surprise, using her hands to force her body away from the commotion on top of the table.

“They like to cut our food. Someone tried to eat a piece of potato that was too big a few months ago and they've been doing this ever since.” Hassun explained to the newcomers.

“Just keep your hands out of the way or you're liable to lose a finger,” Sahale chuckled as Tina wrenched her hands back.

“What a marvelous display of care!” Newt said as he watched the creatures with admiration.

Once the fairies had deemed the meal safe, everyone in the hall set in to enjoy the feast that was lovingly prepared for them. It was a brilliant array of smoked meats like the fish they had seen curing that morning and whole quail complete with the eggs hard boiled and placed in a circle around the serving plates. There were numerous steaming vats of stews, Tina and Newt particularly enjoyed a dish made of vegetables that Pules had collected from her garden that very morning. The hungry patrons began to get their fill and settled into a rhythm of light-hearted conversation.

“So what brought you to our village today?” Machk asked while leaning across the table to make eye contact, absent mindedly chewing on the end of a quail bone.

“We found some strange markings in a cave about 15 miles from here that matched up with a few of the tattoos on Sahale’s arm. While researching native languages in town, we saw him enter the Stag’s saloon and had to go ask him what they meant. Oh - we never actually discussed it, did we?” Newt said as he reached into his case to grab his notebook. Right before he was to close the lid, Dougal pushed his way out to crawl up Newt’s arm and perched on his back looking around at all the new faces, he went invisible with fear. “Dougal, these are our new friends, now be a good lad and climb on back while Mummy finishes some research.” Dougal became visible and took another glance around the strange room. The demiguise turned to nod at Newt and retreated back into the case. Some of the people at the table craned their necks to see where the strange creature had come from and disappeared to.

“That was Dougal. He is a Demiguise who had lost his home to a rather destructive rock slide so I took him in to live with me.” Newt casually explained like it was commonplace to be in possession of such an interesting being while he flipped through his journal. “Ah, here we go,” Newt opened the journal to the page with the cave markings and spread the book out in the center of the table.

“These were arced around the cave’s entrance only visible once inside.” Tina added and flicked her wand to bring the markings from the page to float above the table in hopes that everyone could see.

“They are very similar to our binding marks, a few differences here and there,” Rowtag said and plucked the floating symbols from the air, bringing them closer to his arm to the corresponding tattoo.

“There was a word written as well,” Newt said and flipped a few pages in his journal, “here it is. It was written in blood, I don't know if I'm pronouncing this right, erm, kotuhpu.”

A wave of pure magical energy shot over the feast hall, halting all movement and conversation. The fairies seemed to freeze in midair, their wing light dimming from the cold rush of power. Eluwilussit addressed the outsiders directly. “Where did you find this cave?” He calmly demanded of the intimidated travelers.

“A-about 15 miles from here, two valleys away. My mentor and I spent the night there when he went missing and I woke up to that word written on the cave wall. What does it mean?” Tina asked fearfully.

“Hungry.” Eluwilussit slowly stood from his chair and began to address the entire hall. “The Wendigo has awakened and is desperate to feed.” He tapped his staff three times on the floor and swirls of colors and light flowed out of the murky green crystal that topped it. 

Eluwilussit’s voice grew louder to envelope the space, “When our ancestors first walked this land, we shared territory with a creature the epitome of evil.” 

_The swirls of colors began to show a scene of ancient people surrounding a hoofed, bipedal creature. A giant set of antlers adorned the beast’s head that appeared to be a skull, pieces of flesh dripped as if it were melting from it’s jaw._

“The Wendigo was made of rotting hatred and fed on human flesh. It stole our ancestors from their beds as they slept.” 

_The colors swirled again to form the beast ripping through a small room and approaching a sleeping form. Elongated talons reached out from the end of the Wendigo’s lithe fingers and gripped tightly around the now screaming body as it ran out to disappear into the night._

“Achak and Angeni were among the survivors and opened the deep connection to our magic in order to allow the binding with our spirit.” 

_The projection changed again to show a ceremony with fire, chanting, and dance. One of the women dropped to the ground as wings erupted painfully from her back, her screams drowned out by the congratulatory shouts of her peers. A man disappeared in a cloud of smoke that rushed out over the people and around the flames to fall into the form of a man once more on the opposite side._

“Only then were our people able to fight back and trap the wendigo where it has since rested for centuries.” 

_The colors swirled above, depicting the Wendigo lashing wildly at the steadily encroaching people morphing back into their human forms. The Wendigo retreated into the depths of the cavern while the villagers joined hands and sent a surge of magic towards the cave, sealing the beast inside with a final bright light before the colors were abruptly drained from the air back into the crystal on Eluwilussit’s staff._

The entire hall turned to face Tina at the realization that she and her mentor had set this horrible creature loose from it’s prison. “Now it has awakened and will begin to feed on the nearest group of humans. Your township, I believe, falls directly in the Wendigo’s path.”

“I-I need some air,” Tina stammered as she ran from the hall, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Thank you for the magnificent feast,” Newt gave a courteous bow. “Hassun, you were brilliant this afternoon.” Newt grasped the young man’s hand in a firm handshake. “Your magic is amazing. I believe Tina needs to rest and process all this new information so we will retire for the night. Sahale, may we call upon you tomorrow?” Sahale nodded in response. “Thank you all, again, for this excellent evening and allowing us to your home.” Newt bowed towards Eluwilussit and Winema, collected his case, and headed into the night air in search of Tina.

Newt followed the sound of quiet sobbing to find Tina huddled on the third row down in the amphitheatre, hugging her knees to her chest. He sat down on the row behind her and began rubbing large circles on her back.

“It's all my fault,” Tina managed to choke out between sobs.

“There there, love. You couldn't have known. You never even saw the beast in there.” Newt attempted to comfort Tina and began to pat her shoulder with his other hand.

“I just wish I had chosen any other cave, then we wouldn't be in this mess and Elias would still - would still be-” Tina lost control of her emotions as the grief of loss weighed down on her in a crushing despair one would expect to be brought on by a dementor. Newt stood up, removed his coat, and draped it over Tina’s shoulders. He plucked a leaf from a bone and transfigured it into a handkerchief. Newt grasped Tina by both elbows and gently stood her up. He used the handkerchief to wipe her cheeks then turned it over to Tina so she could blow her nose.

“Come on now, love. We'll get you a cuppa and into bed.” Newt stared into her bloodshot eyes and received a hesitant nod in response. He hugged her tightly, placed a kiss on top of her head, and turned on the spot to apparate them back to the cottage that Tina had begun to call home.

oOoOoOoOo 

The door opened and Newt guided Tina in to lay her down gently on the sofa. Newt grabbed the throw that was draped on the back of the sofa and tucked it around Tina.

“There you go, love. I'll have your brew made in a jiffy, it'll dry up those tears.” Newt excitedly leapt up and walked over to the kitchenette, humming as he searched for a kettle and mugs.

“Why do you call me that?” Tina leaned up on her elbows to be able to see Newt.

“What? Love?” Newt rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at the floor. “I guess it's because my mum said it when I was upset. She would make me tea as well. It always made me feel better.” Newt shrugged then turned back to his preparations to hide his embarrassment.

Newt added a tea bag to each mug right before the kettle whistled. He poured the boiling water in each mug before topping them off with milk. Newt flicked his wand, causing two spoons to float into the mugs and begin stirring. The spoons began to lift the bags from the steaming mugs but stopped to squeeze the last bit of tea out before levitating them into the trash. Newt added three sugar cubes to each mug and the spoons began to stir again as he brought the mugs over to the sofa.

“Thank you, Newt. You've always been so nice, even when I was trying to arrest you.” Tina smiled and took a sip of her tea.

“I can't help it. Hufflepuff.” Newt shrugged his shoulders and smiled back. “You rest now, I've got a few books on binding magic in my study that I'm going to comb over and I'll see you in the morning. Good night.” He placed a chaste kiss on Tina’s cheek and hurried over to his case. Right before he disappeared into the floor he flicked his wand to levitate his mug down with him and shit shut the lid. Tina blushed and lightly touched the spot where Newt’s lips had grazed her cheek. She pulled the blanket up higher and smiled into her mug, finishing the tea before settling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Newt slowly opened his eyes to find a Niffler curled up in the crook of his neck. He stretched his arms above his head, the sudden shift in position caused the pages to flutter to the ground as they became unstuck from the side of his face. Lines creased his skin where Newt had fallen asleep uncomfortably splayed out on the books that were scattered across his desk.

“Here, little buddy, wake up now. Big day of discovery ahead.” Newt yawned as he cuddled the small creature into a hug. Newt collected the few notes he had written last night and began to climb back up into the cabin where Tina presumably still slept.

“Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you would still be sleeping,” Newt said as he quickly ducked back down into the case and shielded his eyes. Tina was at the kitchenette, wearing only a lacy negligee as she prepared a kettle on the stove. She grabbed a house coat and wrapped it closed around her.

“You can open your eyes now, Newt. I'm decent.” Tina giggled but appreciated the propriety.

“I'm so sorry, I should have knocked. It won't happen again.” Newt spat out a slew of apologies but Tina brought up a hand to quiet his ramblings.

“Newt, I said it was alright. I'm just trying to get rid of this splitting headache and I thought some coffee might help. It must have come from all the crying.” Tina rubbed small circles on her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

“One moment! I developed a potion with some murtlap essence to affect the whole body and not just surface wounds. It was a rather simple process, very few changed ingredients, just prepared a tad differently,” Newt called up from his case in between the rattling sounds of glass potion vials. “Ah, here we are, love.” Newt brought up a potion which managed to be both purple and green simultaneously. “I've tested it myself so no need to worry,” Newt added to halt Tina’s apprehension.

“Thanks,” Tina said as she tipped the vial's contents back. “Oh, wow! That works fast!” Tina looked at the empty container in surprise, as if it held the answer to the potion’s swift effect.

“We've got to have you feeling right as rain if we're to begin our search.” Newt flashed a wide smile at Tina.

“Oh, yeah,” Tina sagged a bit, “that.”

“We'll trap it again, Tina.” Newt reached out to hold her hand in both of his, “I know we will.”

“I need more Hufflepuffs in my life. You have an uncanny ability to cheer me up.” Tina smiled softly and met Newt’s gaze.

“Maybe you just need this one?” Newt gave a gentle squeeze and a pat to Tina’s hand. “You go get dressed and I'll finish with the coffee. Big day ahead,” Newt called out to Tina as she climbed up into the loft. “I collected some helpful notes last night that I plan to discuss with Sahale. I want to get a team together to go to the cave again. Maybe we can pick up on a trail or any clue to help point us towards finding this thing.” Newt finished with Tina’s coffee, dispensing it into two mugs with cream and sugar, then turned back to the room.

Tina stood at the mirror spelling her hair to form loose waves, framing her face. Her tall, slender body was appropriately clothed in tan trousers, a loose button down shirt, and completing the ensemble was a pair of hiking boots.

“Wow,” Newt accidentally let slip his dreamy approval, “uh, your hair,” he attempted to cover his embarrassment and handed her one of the mugs, “It's gotten longer since New York. It suits you.”

“You think?” Tina subconsciously touched her locks. “Thank you.” She took the mug then turned back to the mirror, giggling slightly having noticed his slip of admiration. 

Newt sat on the sofa sipping the coffee while he admired the woman before him. Tina was never a properly primped bombshell like her sister, Queenie. Then again, he had never found himself in awe of that brand of beauty. Tina had acquired a certain vulnerable strength since they parted in New York that seemed to draw him in. He appreciated her down to business, hands on approach at life that Newt felt had mirrored his own. Tina was never afraid to face a problem head on and Newt wanted to stand by her through it all. Tina finished fussing with her hair and turned towards Newt, snapping him out of his daze.

“I thought we'd have breakfast in town before meeting Sahale. Sound good?” Tina asked and finished off the small mug of coffee.

“Sounds brilliant,” Newt said as he got off the sofa and put on his coat. He walked over to his case and opened the lid. “Be good while I'm gone, Mummy can't take you traipsing through the woods. I'll try and bring back something tasty.” He closed the case to a cacophony of excited animal noises. Newt walked over to Tina and held out his arm for her to take. “Ready, love?”

“I feel better now. You don't have to try and cheer me up anymore.” Tina said while linking her arm in his.

“I've grown to like it. I think I'll keep on,” Newt replied as they stepped outside and disapparated into town with a loud _CRACK_.

oOoOoOoOo

Newt and Tina appeared at the edge of town, walking arm in arm towards the little bookstore and coffee shop, chatting about the delicious crullers Richy makes, when they spotted a crowd of people gathered outside of the Stag’s Saloon. As they stepped closer to the throng, they were able to hear a few sentences that escaped the commotion.

“Gertrude’s gone missin”  
“Gertie’s the sweetest. Tops me off without even a wave.”  
“Any word on our lady?”  
“You get a peek inside? Blood all over the place!”

Newt steered Tina away from the bustling crowd and into the coffee shop. He sat her down at the table that they shared during their previous visit and went to grab their breakfast from Richy.

“Did you hear? That pretty bartender lady’s gone missing. Her place was trashed,” Richy said as he grabbed the crullers from the case at the counter. “No idea who would want to hurt Gertie, but it looked brutal in there.”

“Please excuse me, I must step outside for a moment,” Newt said, distracted by his thoughts. “If you could, please deliver these over to Miss Goldstein, I'll be back before you know it.” Newt slipped out of the door and ducked in a nearby alley. He pulled out his wand, casting a disillusionment charm over himself and walked over to the saloon. The crowd of people were too distracted by the investigator’s intense questioning to notice the door had opened slightly for a moment. 

Once inside, Newt uttered a quiet “ _Lumos_ ” and began to search for any sign that the Wendigo had been the cause of this destruction. He ran his wand light over the walls, under the tables, even peering inside the mouth of the massive, taxidermied moose head that adorned the mantle of the stone fireplace. The whole place was tossed about in extreme disarray. There were splatters of blood on almost every surface, overturned chairs that seemed to be thrown in self defence, and the large antler chandelier had been ripped from the ceiling by a massive force and lay in ruin all over the floor. 

“Argh,” Newt threw up his hands in frustration, “there's nothing here.” He stormed over to the bar and angrily plopped down on one of the last stools left upright. The light from his wand reflected off of something on the floor behind the bar, catching Newt’s curiosity.

“ _Lumos maxima_ ” Newt said and almost dropped his wand from his discovery.

The word ‘ _kotuhpu_ ’ shimmered in Gertrude’s blood, almost hidden amongst the broken glass.

Newt leapt from the stool and ran out of the back exit, too excited to bother with a disillusionment charm. Newt slipped past the crowd still distracted by the questioning and ran across the street. He burst excitedly through the door of the coffee shop, causing Tina to spill her coffee all over her lap. Wand still out, Newt cleaned up the hot liquid before it could burn her.

“Now tell me what in the world has got you so excited.” Tina demanded, upset at the wasted caffeine.

“Gertrude, it was the Wendigo,” Newt said in between his gasping to catch his breath. Richy had sent over a fresh cup of coffee for Tina which she gladly took hold of, turning her body slightly to protect it from Newt.

“What's a Wendy’s go?” Richy asked while chewing on the end of a straw.

“Oh, uh, nothing, Richy. Thank you for the refill.” Tina called out and turned back towards Newt. “How do you know it was the Wendigo?” Tina whispered.

“Because it wrote ‘ _kotuhpu_ ’ in her blood, just like in the cave with Elias.” Tina slouched, the pallor of her face tugged at Newt’s heart. “Oh, Tina, I'm sorry. This means we have a trail now.” Newt bent forward to catch her gaze. “We'll catch it, I promise.”

“Right,” Tina straightened up with newfound determination. “Where do we start?”

“There's my girl! Let's go pay Sahale a visit and see if we can get an expedition team together. Sounds like the more the merrier against this beast.” Newt stood up and held out his hand to Tina. She tossed some coins on the table, took his hand, then began to lead him out of the shop.

“Thank you, Richy,” Newt waved as Tina practically dragged him outside. She dropped his hand to search her pockets for the crystal that Sahale had given them and continued walking to an apparition point. Newt lagged behind, his pace slowed as he got lost in admiration. His attraction built every moment that Tina got swept away in her willpower. Tina pulled the clear crystal from her pocket and turned towards Newt.

“Ready, Scamander?” Tina asked.

“For you? Always.” Newt approached Tina and placed his hand on the crystal. With a soft “ _olibamkanni_ ”, the duo faded away into nothing.

oOoOoOoOo 

“That is always so pleasant,” Newt happily sighed as they materialized in front of Sahale’s house. Tina raised her head slightly, sniffing the air.

“Something smells heavenly.” Tina continued to sniff in an attempt to locate the source of the mouthwatering scent.

“Tina? Newt? We're inside, don't be shy,” Pules called from within the house.

As they walked in, the room instantly expanded to accommodate the extra bodies. Two chairs appeared as the table lengthened slightly.

“Did that just-?” Tina stammered questioningly.

“Oh, just a simple command I asked of the house. That way, when it's just the three of us, there is less to clean.” Pules winked at Tina and set back to chopping a variety of vegetables laid out on the counter.

“I still can't overcome how beautiful your magic is, even with what you think is a simple task.” Newt gushed.

“Mom's great at any household command. The woman is the best cook they say this village has ever had!” Chogan said as he carried two extra plates and silverware to the table.

“So how does it work? You don't say any spells and I haven't seen anybody with a wand, unless you count Eluwilussit’s staff.” Tina asked while sitting in the chair next to Sahale at the table.

“I've told you about how Eluwilussit connects us to our spirit but he also connects us to our magic. He is the one that aids us in finding out our proper channel. During the ritual where our spirit finds us, our spirit is also guided to our channel,” Sahale explained as he held up his wrist that was adorned with a leather cuff holding a murky green stone. “Our channel,” he pointed to the stone, “allows us to command our magic. We are connected to a specific stone or element that coincides harmoniously with our spirit.”

“Like wands with all the different woods and cores!” Tina said excitedly as she reached out to examine the stone still on the cuff attached to Sahale’s wrist.

Sahale laughed “Exactly, except we just think it into being. We don't point and command like you do. Some of the more complicated commands require contact with the stone but most just need your channel to be close by.”

“This is absolutely brilliant,” Newt smiled, leaning his chin into his hand as he propped his elbow on the table.

“I assumed you knew, what with that necklace that you have. It seems to be connected to your magic.” Sahale pointed to the simple ruby pendant on a silver chain around Tina’s neck.

“Oh, my parents gave this to me right before they - um, for my birthday” Tina swiftly distracted herself from remembering the sadness of her parent’s passing.

“The ruby grounds your magic. Gives you energy and keeps you courageous.” Chogan told Tina.

“Watch,” Pules instructed as she stroked the beads entwined in her long plait. A red ball of light emerged from the ruby that hung from Tina’s neck. She leapt up from her chair in surprise, looking at the tiny orb as it floated out in front of her. The ball of light grew rapidly until it encompassed her entire body.

“What is this?” Tina said with a hint of fear in her voice.

“Keep watching,” Pules closed her eyes in concentration.

The red light began to seep into Tina’s stomach right below her navel, causing her torso to glow slightly. Suddenly, the light emerged again in the form of a horse and began to gallop around the room. A small sound of surprise escaped Tina’s lips as she stared in awe at the ethereal creature.

“That is your spirit, my dear,” Pules said while flashing a broad smile towards Tina. “The ruby is your channel to the depths of your magic.

“Now you can watch,” Tina said then brought out her wand to utter “ _Expecto Patronum_.”

A shimmering wisp emerged from her wand and formed another horse that ran alongside the red one to playfully gallop through the room together.

“Magnificent!” Newt exclaimed, delighted at the merging of magic before him. He took out his wand and produced a patronus in the form of a floppy eared Basset hound that began to bound happily around the space with the other ghostly creatures.

“How beautiful,” Tina said as she stared in awe at the shimmering animals.

“Extremely beautiful,” Newt agreed but he wasn't looking at the apparitions anymore, his attention captured by the wonder reflected in Tina’s eyes.

“Ahem” Sahale brought the two back to focus at the table. Pules had set out their lunch and Chogan was already fervently devouring his.

“This is lovely, thank you for accommodating us on such short notice.” Newt bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

“No problem at all,” Pules smiled, “Our village has been blessed with abundance this season.”

The group happily ate and talked about the similarities and differences between their magic. Pules and Sahale discussed how to find the proper gemstone to channel your magic as Chogan barely found time to breathe in between bites.

“Chogan has his obsidian ring,” Chogan held up the hand not currently in possession of any utensil, showing them the copper band holding a jet black stone on his finger, “you've seen my labradorite cuff and our mother has moonstone beads in her hair.” Pules brought her long plait over her shoulder to show the white beads braided in. Sahale went on to describe the type of magic that flourished with each different stone. Tina went on to discuss the importance of wand woods and cores for the specific magic needed.

“Newt, I bet you have a Chestnut wand, they're wonderful for those with an affinity for caring for magical creatures. It's the type I've been collecting here in Maine.” Tina said.

“Actually, mine is Ash. I happened to be in desperate need while off the coast of Portugal and was fortunate enough to find one that seemed to take a liking to me. Do you have any Chestnut wands I may try out?” Newt asked.

“Sure, back at the cabin. Elias kept the completed wands in a trunk on the loft. Who knows, you might like one that I made better than this little beauty.” Tina said while gently touching Newt’s wand that lay on the table in front of him.

“I'd love to try one,” Newt smiled, thrilled at the chance to experience Tina’s craftsmanship.

Sahale had been looking over the notes that Newt had taken the previous night, adding his own knowledge of the tattoo binding that his tribe performed. 

“Newt, what is this part here about the soul and a hicrux?” Sahale pointed to a line on the parchment.

“Oh, a horcrux, don't even worry about that one. You'd have to be an absolute nutter to even attempt that rubbish.” Newt said as he scribbled through that particular note. Sahale and Newt began debating on the efficacy of the specific ink used in the Abenaki tattoos as opposed to the middle eastern variety that had a mixture composed with scarab shells and kohl.

Chogan finished his meal and cleaned up his dishes, turning towards Pules to say “I'm meeting Hassun in the amphitheatre. Going to go over some offensive moves.”

“Okay, be safe and have fun!” Pules waved as Chogan left to help his friend.

“Sahale, I was wondering if you wanted to bring a team of sorts to go see the Wendigo’s cave. There was another attack in town on the bartender.

“Gertie?” Sahale wore a look of absolute shock. “She was always a wonderfully sweet woman.” His shoulders sagged with grief. He suddenly brought his gaze back up, a flicker of determination behind his eyes. “I'll get a few people right away. Meet at the amphitheatre?” Sahale asked while standing from the table.

“Sure, we'll clean up real quick and see you there.” Tina said as she began to stack the plates. 

“No need, go on ahead.” Pules said as the dishes began to float over to the wash basin.

The three of them exited the house, Newt turning back to watch the room shrink to it's original size and the extra chairs disappear.

“I'll be there as soon as I get some people interested in hunting the beast down.” Sahale said and leapt into the air, turning into a falcon that soared away over the rooftops.

“Magnificent!” Newt smiled broadly.

“These people are amazing. I can't believe MACUSA is trying to push them out.” Tina kicked at a small rock on the ground.

“We'll have to show them that the Abenaki have more to learn from than to be feared.” Newt slipped his hand into Tina’s. “Now, let's get to the amphitheatre and come up with a plan.” Newt began to lead her towards the center of the village but Tina pulled back on his arm. He turned around to see if she was alright and was met with a surprising and gentle kiss. Newt blushed a deep red and asked “What was that for? N-not that it wasn't appreciated, because it was, I just certainly wasn't expecting-” Tina put a stop to his ramblings with another slight brush of their connecting lips.

“That was a thank you. For helping me, for believing me when the town’s DMLE refused to help, and for comforting me when I needed it the most.” Newt smiled and was about to reply when Tina cut him off, echoing his words back to him. “Now let's get to the amphitheatre and come up with a plan.” Tina grabbed Newt’s hand and began to lead him to the center of the village. Newt followed along in astonishment, the feel of her lips still fresh in his mind.


	8. Chapter 7

Newt and Tina took their time ambling down the path towards the center of town, holding hands and basking in the glow of their first kiss. They walked up to the amphitheatre and heard a cacophony of voices drifting up from within it. 

“Why should we help them? They're the ones that let the damn thing loose in the first place. Let them clean up their own mess”

“Rowtag, we've trapped it before, we can trap it again. We know our magic can do it. Why should we entrust such a task on others if we don't know for sure that they're capable of achieving it?”

“What's so bad about helping others anyway? Different magic or not, we're all human.”

“Machk is right! We help others. It's what makes our magic stronger. To deny them is to deny our own ancestry.”

Newt and Tina strayed back just listening to the voices argue back and forth.

“I didn't want to cause such a fissure between them. Maybe we should just go.” Tina whispered sullenly.

“No, we need help. Like that woman said, we know for sure their magic is capable of this. Plus, they know the land and having a bird's eye view will be immensely helpful.” Newt replied.

“I'm glad you think so highly of my ability.” 

Newt and Tina looked up to see a falcon sitting on the vine covering of the amphitheatre. 

“You can talk in your animal form?” Newt excitedly asked the falcon who had begun preening his feathers. The falcon stopped and looked down at them, opening his beak slightly.

“There's a lot more we haven't shown you yet,” Sahale’s voice said from his falcon form. He flew up and extended his wings, uttering a loud cry. Suddenly, other falcons began to swoop in, perching atop the vines where Sahale had previously sat. The Sahale falcon dove down, transforming back into his human form and landed softly on his feet beside Newt.

“We can also command those connected with our spirit.” Sahale beamed with pride. He opened his mouth and let out another falcon screech and the new birds flew back to where they had come from.

“I am thoroughly impressed.” Newt clapped a hand on Sahale’s shoulder.

“Oh that's nothing. Istas can take the water from your body to turn it into snow. Dry you out like a raisin.” Rowtag bragged threateningly for his sister.

“If only you could turn your hot headed idiocy into something useful.” Istas teased back at her brother, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a huff.

“I would say you get used to them, but that hasn't even happened for me yet.” Machk said as he scooped up Newt and Tina in a crushing hug. “Good to see you two again.”

“It's good to see you too.” Newt firmly shook Machk’s hand after being released from his arms.

“I know all of you must have reservations about hunting the Wendigo down and I just wanted to say that I'm deeply sorry for setting it free. I know what sort of fear comes from the threat of an unhinged creature. I've lived with that terror. Knowing that I've brought that on your tribe is ripping me apart. I feel like I haven't slept more than an hour this past week and I can't even begin to imagine how you feel.” Tina apologized with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Hey, hey just ignore Rowtag. He's a brat during the best of times.” Istas placed both her hands on Tina’s shoulders, disregarding Rowtag’s interjections, and began to rub her arms comfortingly. “We've trapped it before when our tribe first learned to connect to their spirits and now, well, we're badass! The Wendigo won't know what hit it.” Tina nodded, a slight smile began to spread across her lips. Istas looked up to see Sahale and Machk staring at her in confusion. “Oh, don't look at me like that. English swearing is fun.” She let out a childlike giggle and snow began to fall down around her from a little cloud floating above her head. Tina blew at a snowflake that was falling towards her nose. “Sorry, it does that sometimes when I laugh.” Istas smiled and skipped over to tease her sulking brother.

“You have to give us a chance to flex our magical muscles and show the Wendigo who's boss.” Chogan flexed his arms and punched the air rapidly.

“You're a little bird, what muscles are you talking about?” Hassun teased, pushing Chogan in his side.

“At least I have my binding already, mister ‘I'll be bound before you can say fairy’.” Chogan mocked Hassun with a derisive tone.

“Oh, shut it already.” Hassun crossed his arms in embarrassment. The blush creeping up to his cheeks began to turn his face to stone.

“You two are ridiculous,” a voice sounded from behind the group. As they turned their heads to find the source of the intrusion, a small raccoon bounded towards them and transformed into a beautiful petite young woman.

“You still put up with me, Mika.” Chogan draped an arm over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I really wish I knew why,” Mika teased and Chogan put his hand on his chest, feigning offense.

“Alright alright, so where are starting today?” Machk changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

“I wanted to start from the cave the Wendigo was imprisoned in and work out our way out from there. There was an attack in town last night, perhaps there is a trail to follow from either points.” Newt said to the group.

“Are we supposed to side-along apparate everyone? There's more of a danger of splinching with a larger group. Maybe take one or two at a time?” Tina tried to work through travel plans aloud.

“Take me and I will create the crystal passageway. There is no danger with large groups in that.” Sahale straightened his shirt, preparing himself for the tug and pull of apparition.

“Ready?” Tina said and reached her arm out.

“Wait, can I come? I've got to try this.” Chogan pleaded.

“Side-along with me then,” Newt held out his arm. “You might feel a slight pull.” Newt warned him and the four disappeared with a _CRACK_ to the surprise of the group that remained.

oOoOoOoOo

Another loud _CRACK_ and the four appeared outside of the Wendigo’s prison cave. Chogan quickly ran and ducked behind a tree. The splash of sick hitting the ground and the sound of retching echoed off of the rock around them.

“You,” Chogan wiped his mouth and stood up, “failed to mention that it feels as if you're getting ripped in half by a dragon!”

“You asked for it,” Sahale chuckled loudly at his brother. He turned towards the forest and held his hand palm up while his other grasped his cuff and labradorite channel. His hair began to wave slightly, though there was no wind, and Sahale shut his eyes in concentration. There was a low hum that seemed to drift up from the ground as a clear quartz crystal materialized in his hand and his hair fell back to stillness on his shoulders.

“Wow,” Newt and Tina said simultaneously.

“Sorry, I forgot the crystal at home.” Sahale shrugged with mild embarrassment.

Sahale knelt on the ground and dug a small hole with his hands. He placed the crystal inside the hollow he created and covered it in dirt. Placing his palm on the fresh mound, Sahale again grasped his cuff to call upon his magic. He uttered the word ‘ _olibamkanni_ ’ but it came out more like a song, a perfect mirror of the pure beauty in the magic he was using. The earth under his hand glowed a faint green and his hair settled as the air continued to flow once more. He uncovered the crystal and stood to face the others.

“I'll be right back with the rest of the group. _Olibamkanni_.” Sahale appeared to evaporate as he traveled back to his village. 

“I should really be taking notes,” Tina finally spoke through her astonishment.

“I could write an entire book based solely on your magic,” Newt said to Chogan.

“We're amazing. I know.” Chogan boasted and puffed out his chest.

“Be a bit more humble next time,” a voice sounded as Hassun’s body appeared to accompany it.

“So how did you like apparating?” Machk asked while clapping a large hand on Chogan’s shoulder. “Was it everything you imagined?”

“And so much more.” Chogan shrugged Machk’s hand away and crossed his arms, sulking as a result of the teasing. Machk and Rowtag laughed at him, knowing all too well of the sickness associated with first time apparition.

“So this is the place? This is the prison that held the driving force behind our people learning to bond with our spirit?” Rowtag ran his hand over the stone entrance and Istas pulled him back roughly. “Hey! The thing isn't even in here anymore!”

“You don't know that,” Istas said in a hushed tone.

“If I were to escape prison, that would be the last place I choose to set up camp.” Mika said as she stepped forward to observe the stone. 

“Let's check it out,” Rowtag rushed into the cave before his sister could stop him.

“Rowtag!” Istas called out and followed hesitantly behind him.

“Come on, love.” Newt held out his arm for Tina and they followed the group inside.

The contents of Tina and Elias’ camping gear was still strewn about the cave’s interior. The once transfigured log and stones lay undisrupted in their previous positions. The cave lay untouched since Tina had brought Newt to search it.

Rowtag sent little balls of fire from his fingertips to hover slightly below the ceiling to illuminate the small space. The shadows created from the flames flickered over the shredded cots and destroyed camping stove. The blood written _kotuhpu_ had oxidized, almost blending in with the color of the stone.

“Here is the binding spell,” Tina pointed to the symbols etched into the rock, arching over the exit.

Mika placed her palm to the carved symbols and touched the red stone delicately held in ornately woven thread around her neck. Just like with Eluwilussit’s staff, colors started to spiral outwards from the stone and began to take shape above them. A scene formed of a gathering of people circling in front of the cave. Low and somber music filled the space as a sepulchral alto voice began to sing slowly.

__

Once was out  
Now trapped for years  
A creature whom  
Was born from fear  
Not subject to run  
From menacing claws  
Pure terror dwells  
Within these walls  
A prison created  
For all eternity  
Never to be awakened  
Nor to be freed  
Magic is the lock  
Yet also the key  
Spirit commanders  
Take turn and flee  
This beast will rot  
With nothing to feed  
Please take notice  
This warning, pay heed

The scene above them erupted in a flash of bright light as the Wendigo was thrust into the cave. The glowing symbols sealing the beast away as the colors dissipated from the air and back into Mika’s channel around her neck.

“Wow, anybody else get chills from that?” Istas asked after a minute of stunned silence.

“That was absolutely brilliant,” Newt whispered, still in a slight state of shock from the beauty that was held in their extreme power.

“So I am the reason the Wendigo escaped.” Tina said as she backed into the wall, sliding down onto her heels as she collapsed to the floor. 

“No, no don't say that,” Newt knelt down beside Tina and attempted to console her.

“You all just heard it!” Tina whipped her face up to lock eyes with the others. “Magic is the lock and the key. If I had just camped like a no-maj then we wouldn't be in this mess. People are dead because of me, Newt!” Tina’s voice grew louder as her anger bubbled to the surface. She locked her gaze on Newt and her brown eyes seemed to flash a deep scarlet to match the intensity of her glare. Tina abruptly stood up and walked towards the exit, stopping right before she left the cave.

“People are dead, Newt. I have to be the one who figures out how to stop it.” Tina turned to face Newt again. “It's my job to track down and trap the Wendigo before it can hurt anyone else.” She straightened up and held her chin a bit higher. “I'll do it alone if I have to.” Tina declared with headstrong determination.

“You're not alone, Tina.” Sahale stepped towards her. “We know what the Wendigo is capable of and we will do anything to keep people safe from its grasp.”

“We'll do whatever it takes to keep this evil at bay, love. No doubt about that!” Newt was excited. He thrived off of tenacity and the group he had found himself a part of was made of courageous and strong willed people. The air crackled with the collective fearlessness of every member of the unexpected team.

“Alright, Scamander, take us to the Stag’s Saloon. Let's see if we can pick up on a trail from there.” Rowtag puffed up, flames that were charged with enthusiasm danced around him.

“Ready, love?” Newt turned towards Tina.

Tina flashed a broad smile and nodded confidently. “Let's do this”

Sahale held out the crystal for everyone to gather around. Once all hands made contact, a deep ‘olibamkanni’ resonated in the cave as they faded from sight.

oOoOoOoOo  


  
Bodies began to materialize in the forest at the edge of the wizarding town. The air was still and quiet. The town lacked the usual noises of it's daily commotion, silent with the loss of an integral member of the community.

“We'll have to go in the alley door. The street is filled with law enforcement.” Newt instructed the group and waved for them to follow his lead. They hurried to the tree line, using the border as cover for any unwelcome attention.

“ _Homenum revelio_ ” Tina said and pointed her wand towards the building.

“Nothing happened,” Hassun piped up nervously.

“That means it's empty. Perfect timing. This way.” Newt gestured towards and took off to the alley that led to the saloon.

“ _Alohamora_ ” Newt unlocked the door and held it open, ushering everyone inside.

“Oh, Merlin!” Tina brought her hands up to cover her mouth, shocked at the gruesome scene around her.

Rowtag sent out the same orbs of fire as he used in the cave to hover overhead and illuminate the room. The light from the flames danced over the dark red blood that tainted every surface. The destruction was emphasized by the softly glowing spheres.

“The Wendigo wrote _kotuhpu_ in Gertrude’s blood on the floor behind the bar.” Newt said while waving his wand over the splatters of blood, making them send up purple smoke that dissipated after a few seconds. Machk and Istas observed the bloody scrawl left in the wake of the Wendigo’s terror. Rowtag and Mika felt along the wall for traces of residual magic while Chogan and Hassun were glued in place, not sure where to start or what to do.

“I just can't believe Gertrude is gone.” Sahale say heavily on one of the few unbroken chairs and got lost in his memories of the woman who had grown to be his friend over the years. She was always willing to lend an ear to anyone in need and Sahale was there to listen to her troubles as well. The two had formed a wonderful friendship since she opened up her bar in town.

“What's the smoke for?” Chogan asked Newt as he continued waving his wand over the blood.

“Testing for species recognition. I have hopes that Gertie may have given up a good fight and got a few swipes in. Maybe there is some Wendigo blood amongst all of this rubble.” Newt answered.

“How would it help if we had its blood?” Hassun questioned.

“I developed a spell while in Australia that uses blood to discover the specific signature of that species. I used the signature to track down a colony of Billywigs that were terrorizing an aboriginal village. You can't hone in on the specific one that bled but I don't think we'll have a problem with that.” Newt tested another section of blood splatter.

“That's really clever, Newt.” Tina praised him.

“It's been known to happen a time or two.” Newt teased and smiled up at her.

Newt walked over to the bar and began testing the blood that dotted the countertop. More purple smoke puffed out and Newt began to grow discouraged. He sighed heavily, dragging his hand over his face and something halfway down the bar caught his eye. A corkscrew lay in a tiny puddle, blood still staining the tip. Newt rushed over and anxiously waved his wand over it. He jumping back, astounded when a small puff of jet black smoke emerged from the blood that pooled under the tip of the corkscrew.

“She did it! Gertie cut the bastard! Oh, I knew she could get a shot at it.” Newt practically danced with his overwhelming excitement as the others shared words of praise for the witch and hope for the Wendigo’s swift capture. Fishing a vial out of his coat pocket, Newt began to siphon the Wendigo’s blood into the container.

“Well done, Newt. How long will your spell take to go into effect? Want to explain how it works over dinner?” Sahale congratulated Newt, firmly grasping his shoulder in encouragement.

“Sure! Tina?” Newt turned to offer a questioning brow.

“I'd love to. I really feel safe in your village, like nothing can hurt me while I'm there.” Tina replied.

“That's because no one can find it. Mom worked on the commands herself. Ridiculously strong hiding command and a repelling force.” Chogan boasted of his mother’s abilities.

“It really is like Hogwarts.” Newt smiled as the wave of nostalgia washed over him.

“Let's get out of here already.” Hassun pleaded to the group. 

“Alright, let's get back to the village. We can regroup and figure out what to do next.” Sahale stepped towards the door, holding it open for everyone else before he left the horrid scene behind them. The group made their way down the alley but were stopped when a booming voice from the other end caused them to whip around to face the disruption.

“That's the bastard that was always pining after Gertie! You fucking killed her cause you couldn't have her, didn't you?” A large man stood at the far end of the alley near the street pointing Sahale out to the group that began to rally behind him. 

“They always come back to the scene of the crime.” Another man joined the first and called his peers into action. “Get ‘em!”

The alley suddenly erupted in a slew of spells and curses that hurtled towards Sahale and the others.

“Run!” Sahale yelled and the group took off towards the tree line. Newt and Tina threw up shield charms and fired a few stunning spells back at their attackers, flanking their group to get everyone to safety.

“Hurry! Come on!” Rowtag and Istas yelled encouragingly, already guarded in the forest.

One by one, their group made it to the security of the trees with Newt, Tina, and Sahale bringing up the rear. A powerful stunning spell broke through the last of the shield charms leaving them defenseless. The initial accuser recognized his opening and bellowed “ _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ” that struck its target directly in the back.

Sahale’s body was paralyzed and fell harshly to the ground. The attackers began to surround him, putting restraints on his wrists and ankles.

“NO!” Chogan uttered an animalistic cry and began to rush towards his brother's attacker.

“Chogan, don't!” Mika called out and Newt pushed him back into the asylum provided by the trees.

Hassun, emboldened by his friend’s grief, sent up a wall of rock to prevent any more attacks. Tina brought her crystal out and, once everyone quickly gathered to it, she choked out a soft “ _olibamkanni_ ”, barely discernible over Chogan’s despair that echoed off of the trees surrounding them. His cries faded into the air along with their bodies as they retreated to the safety of their village.


	9. Chapter 8

Wails of sadness began to echo around the village road as Newt appeared, supporting Chogan while he gasped for breath between each sob. As Chogan collapsed to the ground in grief, the others attempted to comfort him, though there was nothing that could be said that would abate the waves of despair coursing through his body.

“Chogan, are you alright? What's happened to him?” Pules ran out of her house and dropped beside her inconsolable son. She looked at the sunken faces around her. “Wh-where's Sahale?”

“He's been accused of the Wendigo’s crime. The beast took a woman's life last night, a woman whom Sahale had befriended. Because of this friendship and the Wendigo writing in Abenaki, some of the community have come to the conclusion that Sahale is the murderer.” Newt began to explain as all color drained from Pules’ face.

“You don't mean he's...” her voice trailed off, unable to speak her fear.

“No, he's alive! They've just captured him. If he's allowed a trial, he could be detained for weeks.” Tina reassured Pules.

“And if he's not given a trial?” Machk asked.

“We have a few days before he's executed for murder.” Tina said, keeping her expressions neutral to hide her fear.

“Well,” Pules straightened up after a long silence, “Let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure you are all hungry.” Pules got Chogan to stand and led him inside. The house created more seating to accommodate the extra guests as they shuffled in.

“We don't have room in here for that traitor.” Chogan’s words seeped venom.

“What are you talking about, nuqisus?” Pules asked her son. “What does he mean, what traitor?” Pules’ pleading was only met with shocked faces of confusion.

Chogan whipped around to confront whom he was accusing.

“This worthless excuse for a spirit commander waited until Sahale was immobilized and in shackles before even attempting to help! What good is someone bound to stone if they freeze up every time we need them?” Chogan seethed, his skin bristling with feathers from his uncontrolled anger. 

“Chogan, you're losing control of your spirit. We're all in shock but blaming anybody won't help Sahale.” Mika reached out to touch him but he shrugged her hand away and walked to the door.

“All I know is that my brother might be murdered and we failed him.” Chogan thrust the door open, pushing back a concerned Winema. He allowed his spirit to take control as he soared above the roof and out of sight.

“What happened?” Winema demanded. “A crushing magical force emanated from your house, Pules.”

“Chief,” Machk bowed, “It's Sahale. He has been accused of murder and captured.”

“He is being held in town for now.” Newt told their chief.

“We'll get him back, ma'am.” Tina said assuredly.

Winema stood stoically as she processed each bit of information tossed at her. She held out her hand and produced a small turquoise stone in her palm.

“Hold this stone to your temple when you have new information. It will allow me to hear what you are thinking with contact to your head.” Winema tapped the stone that rested on her forehead. “They are connected so I will be able to respond as well. I will call on the others for help to rescue Sahale. Let me know when you need to leave and we will set out from the amphitheatre.”

“You're coming with us?” Hassun asked with surprise.

“What kind of chief would I be if I didn't assist with rescuing one of our own? I'm going to recruit some more warriors. Think at me when you're ready.” Winema tapped her own turquoise stone once more before heading out of the house in search of willing fighters.

“Alright, let me show you everything I know about the floor plan of the DMLE office in town.” Tina waved her wand to produce a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a jar of ink. She dipped the quill in the ink and touched it to the page. With another wave of her wand, the quill began to draw out a simple layout of the law enforcement building.

“That’s where they have Sahale?” Istas asked and the quill ink transitioned from black to red and outlined four rooms along the back wall of the building.

“There are the cells. He could be in any of those four rooms but we can pinpoint his location with homenum revelio like we used at the Stag’s Saloon.” Tina explained to the others, eyes trained on her to absorb all the information she could produce.

“He’ll probably be heavily guarded. Murder is no joke in small towns.” Rowtag said.

“That’s why we’re going to bust straight through the back wall. The guards will be in shock for a moment, allotting us a few seconds to get Sahale on the other side of the wall.” Tina began to light up with the excitement of their plan.

“Hassun, are you going to be with us on this?” Newt turned towards the nervous teenager.

“I have to be. Sahale is like a brother to me.” He straightened up with confidence, ready to redeem himself with his best friend.

“Well then, you’ll have to put a wall back up once Sahale is out. It’ll slow the guards down even more as we make a run for it.” Newt instructed and Hassun nodded with conviction. “Tina, will you relay all of this to Winema?” She held the stone up to her temple, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the plan.

“She wants to know when we are leaving. Iye and Ituha are joining the rescue mission as well.” Tina looked up, breaking contact with the turquoise connection.

“We leave at sunrise.” Newt said assuredly.

“Perfect,” Mika smiled, “Abenaki are the People of the Dawn Land, our magic will be intensified.”

“We’ll get your son back, Pules. By this time tomorrow, Sahale will be back in this house safe and sound.” Newt took her hand in his own, giving the woman a reassuring look and a gentle smile. 

“Thank you. Now, let's get you all fed and ready for the morning.” Pules turned to make dinner as plates appeared at the table. Everyone began exchanging ideas and hopes for their mission the next day.

oOoOoOoOo

The door loudly creaked opened and light flooded the small room, blinding Sahale momentarily. He tried to shield his eyes but found that he was tightly restrained to the chair in the center of the room.

“I wouldn’t move too much. That’s Devil’s Snare at your feet. The more you struggle, the tighter it wraps around you until eventually you cannot even move to draw your final breath.” said a silhouette looming in the doorway.

“Ernest? Ernest is that you?” Sahale tried to see the figure but his eyes were still too sensitive from the sudden intrusion of light.

“Well now, you’ve taken all the fun out of it.” Ernest said, stepping forward so Sahale could make out his face.

“Ernest, you have to let me go. You know I would never do anything to hurt Gertie!”

“Don’t you fucking say her name!” the wizard shouted venomously. “You don't deserve to even think about her.”

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I'm trying to find out what happened, Ernest. You know Gertrude is my friend!” Sahale jerked his arms, causing the Devil's Snare to wind up his ankles.

“I am too. That's why I'm here.” Ernest twiddled his wand in his fingers. “You're going to tell me where her body is so her family can gain closure.”

“I was trying to find a trail to follow when you captured me. Listen, it's a creature. This beast has been around since my people first came to this land, it's a-”

Sahale’s words were lost to a guttural scream that erupted from deep in his chest. The Devil's Snare snaked higher up his legs as his body writhed in agony. Ernest walked up to him, a charm around his feet to repel the Devil's Snare, and crouched down to look Sahale in the eyes as the pain subsided.

“Just tell the truth, Sahale. I'd hate to have to _Crucio_ you again over some silly bedtime story.” Ernest trailed the tip of his wand down Sahale’s arm leaving a trail of slightly singed flesh.

“You know the truth! Gertrude was my friend! It really was the-” Sahale was once again stopped by painful tremors that wracked his body. Vines wrapped tighter up his legs and over his lap, halting when he stopped spasming from the curse.

“Please don't make me use other means to get the information out of you. I really used to like you, Sahale.” Ernest crossed behind his sagging form. “We all saw you with Gertie, always fawning over her every word, only showing up at the bar to see her.”

“That's what friends do, Ernest. But obviously you wouldn't understand.” Sahale said spitefully, locking eyes with a man he thought he knew.

“I'm afraid we have to increase my efforts to get information out of you.” Ernest dug the tip of his wand in Sahale’s chest. “ _Abbrahto corium_.” 

The outer layer of Sahale’s flesh began to disappear as his body erupted in a bloody rash. The small room echoed with his animalistic howls of agony. Spasms caused by the curse resulted in the Devil's Snare wrapping up his exposed skin, digging into the remaining flesh and dripping blood on to the floor.

“What is this?” Sahale screamed out at Ernest while trying to calm his erratic breathing as tendrils snaked their way around his throat.

“A little something I created just for you. Maybe now you can experience the terror you put Gertrude through.” Ernest laughed, a sadistic sound to accompany Sahale’s cries.

“I couldn't… I wouldn't. You don't understand, Ernest, I love Gertrude!” Sahale’s tears stung at his abraded face. “I loved her,” he whispered out the correction.

“You could never love her like I do!” Ernest spat out vehemently, fists clenched at his side as he shook with rage.

“That's what this is about?” Sahale asked. Another guard rushed in the room and his eyes widened in horror.

“Ernest what the fuck is this? You came in to question not to torture! Wayne, come in here! Throw this nutcase in a cell.” The new guard said as he waved his wand, healing Sahale’s skin to normal and relinquishing the hold that the Devil's Snare had on him. Sahale’s cries turned into manic laughter.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Mocquien. He silenced the room, we had no idea what was happening in here.”

Sahale continued to laugh, a shrill screech of his hawk form escaped his lungs despite being bound by the magic suppressing shackles. The guard who had freed him from the torture backed slowly out of the room, the cackling of the crazed prisoner echoing after him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Newt materialized back in the village, his case of creatures tucked firmly under his arms. Tina arched a brow questioningly at him while he sat next to her on the bench outside of Pules’ house. “I couldn’t leave them overnight all alone. What if somebody had a nightmare?” Newt asked and Tina laughed into the sleeve of her sweater, her knees pulled up to her chest. “Can’t sleep?”

“I'm too anxious. I keep going over the plans but I still feel as if something is wrong, like something is clawing at my brain.” Tina rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Come here, love.” Newt draped an arm across her shoulders as he transfigured their seat into a swinging bench. Tina leaned into him and closed her eyes, letting the gentle sway soothe her headache.

“Thank you, this is perfect.” Tina opened her eyes to glance up at the stars. Newt stared down at the woman nestled under his arm. He never imagined that he would end up back in America so soon, relaxing under the night sky with the headstrong woman he had grown to admire. It had been many years since he had felt this way about somebody. Lita Lestrange flooded to the front of his mind causing him to sag slightly from the weight of the memories.

“Tell me about Hogwarts. You make it seem magnificent.” Tina looked up and smiled, her brown eyes connecting with Newt’s blue ones.

“Oh wow, um, what would you like to know? I've got a copy of ‘Hogwarts, A History’ in my case somewhere.” Newt sat up a bit and reached for his case.

“Not the history of it.” Tina chuckled and held on to his hand to keep him from reaching for his case. She wrapped his arm around her, turning to lean deeper into his chest. “What was the first creature you rescued? Were you still at Hogwarts for that?”

“I was in my fifth year when I found her.” Newt smiled as he began to remember the first creature he rehabilitated. “Everyone buys their supplies in London on Diagon Alley. There’s an adjacent street where one would go to find some unsavory and sometimes dark items. It’s also where you can see some of the most interesting magical creatures. That’s where I saw her, still an egg resting on a bed of ashwinder embers. Somebody had messed up in transport and I thought I was getting an ashwinder for my Care of Magical Creatures class.”

“I’m assuming that was your favorite class” Tina smirked.

“Oh, of course.” Newt responded with a smile. “We had that egg resting on embers for a month with no progress. One day, a first year backed into the table and the egg rolled into a grindylow tank. We had no idea until I went to check on the egg and discovered the grindylow cowering in a corner as it’s tank was overrun by a giant squid. The professor asked our Headmaster to ship it off by the next week so I broke her out and stored the tank in my dormitory.”

“You kept a giant squid in your room?” Tina asked incredulously.

“The Hufflepuff common room was right next to the kitchens, perfect for sneaking bits of fish in for Cecilia as she grew to maturity.” Newt smiled broadly.

“You named a squid Cecilia?” Tina asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Well what would you have named her?” Newt responded and Tina shrugged in reply. “There were only so many charms I could apply to enlarge the tank before she outgrew it entirely so I was forced to move her to a new home.”

“Did you set her free in the ocean?” Tina turned her face up to him.

“Of course not! Cecilia is a beautiful magical creature not to be condemned to life in a drab old ocean. I set her free in the black lake on Hogwart’s grounds.” Newt said assuredly.

“There is a gigantic magical beast living on the school property?” Tina asked flatly.

“Cecilia appreciates fine literature and elf made food, what better home than Hogwarts?” Newt puffed out his chest with pride for his first creature.

“You certainly are an anomaly, Mr. Scamander.” Tina said as she settled back against his side.

“You are an amazing rarity as well, Ms. Goldstein.” Newt hugged her closer as they stared up at the stars. “Sunrise should be in an hour, are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I can be. We've gone over the plan a handful of times, I just hope we aren't too late” Tina gaze fell to the ground.

“Sahale will come back safely. I promise.” Newt kissed the top of her head. “Let's just look at the stars for a few more minutes before we get ready.”

Looking up into the crushing darkness, the pair stared at the stars which dotted the sky before the bright colors of dawn pushed the night away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always thanks for my beta  
> Chapter warning: graphic depiction of violence

Newt and Tina walked hand in hand to the amphitheater, nerves flowing quickly through their veins. Tina slowly sipped her coffee, the heat warmed her body and prepared her mind for their mission that day. Newt talked enthusiastically about freeing Sahale, excited to have his friend back among them again. A small group had begun to gather in the center of the village, talking in low voices as they waited for the rest of the volunteers.

“Newt. Tina. We haven’t had the pleasure of formally meeting. I am Iye,” The older gentleman introduced himself and shook their hands respectively.

“Oh yes, I remember. You command the smoke spirit.” Newt thought back to Hassun’s practice battle as he grasped Iye’s hand.

“Yes! Just like Achak.” Iye nodded.

“Achak? So you’re related to…” Tina trailed off while trying to remember where she had first heard that name.

“Eluwilussit is my father,” Iye beamed with pride.

“Ituha, glad to see you’re coming along,” Machk said as he joined the group, giving a warm hug to the older woman. “Nice to see you joining as well, Iye. Your spirits are a boon to this mission. Is everyone well rested and ready?”

“I’m so anxious, I couldn’t sleep a wink. Luckily Newt had some wonderfully fresh Colombian coffee beans hidden in his case so I can function on caffeine today.” Tina smiled while clutching a steaming mug of coffee.

Mika, Hassun, Rowtag, and Istas all showed up as the sun threatened to spill over the horizon and begin a new day.

“We are all aware of the plan?” Winema looked around at the faces before her, all nodding in agreement. “Alright, when we arrive we-”

Winema was interrupted by a black bird that swooped low over the heads of the group and transformed into his human body in the center of the circle.

“So when are we going to save my brother?” Chogan asked presumptuously. 

“Chogan!” Mika said with surprise.

“I’m sorry, Chogan,” Winema stepped towards the teenager and reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. “You don’t know the plan and there isn’t enough time to brief you. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He shrugged her hand away, feeling condescension in her tone.

“Or in the way,” Rowtag scoffed and crossed his arms.

“He’s my brother! You have to let me come!” Chogan pleaded.

“He has a point,” Hassun piped up, trying to get back in Chogan’s favor.

“I understand that you want to help your brother but you are unaware of the danger we are about to face. This isn’t an amphitheater battle, we are going up against real foes able of harming and possibly even killing us.” Winema attempted to explain.

“Hassun doesn’t even have his binding yet! He’s a bigger liability than I am.” Chogan grumbled and looked at the ground. Hassun shuffled his feet as he tried to ignore his friend’’s cutting remark.

“Winema, why don’t we allow him to come? He can stay in the back by me and help the receivers.” Ituha smiled warmly at her chief.

“Alright,” Winema turned to face Chogan. “You are to stay by Ituha the entire time. If you are to deviate from that plan then you will be bound to the village for an entire year. Is that understood?”

Chogan continued to look at the ground and mumbled incoherently. 

“I said is that understood?” Winema’s shoulders erupted in golden feathers as she bristled with annoyance at Chogan’s dissonance.

“Yes, Winema,” Chogan submitted to his chief.

“Does each team have their crystal ready?” Winema turned to the leaders of each group and they each held out their respective quartz stone. “Remember, as soon as your whole team is together, you travel immediately. Do not wait on the knowledge of the other team’s safety as they might have already traveled home. Chogan, you are now a part of Ituha’s team.”

“What about Sahale?” Chogan asked as he moved to stand by Ituha.

“Sahale will travel with Newt, Tina, and myself. You are not to approach him until we are back in the village. The sun has breached the horizon, everybody in position?” Winema asked and got confirmation from each team. “Here we go.”

Each team leader uttered a clear “ _Olibamkanni_ ” and the groups of warriors faded into the sunrise.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The four groups appeared in the forest at the edge of the wizarding village. A rooster crowing softly in the distance was the only sound that drifted through the dawn’s first light. The stillness in the air gave a false sense of peace.

“Ituha, Iye, Mika, and Chogan will wait here. You will provide cover for the rest of us as we bring Sahale back. Here is the communication stone,” Winema presented a piece of turquoise to Ituha. “I will alert you when we are heading back this way. We are expecting heavy fire so be prepared for chaos.” Winema said then turned towards Hassun. “Are you sure you are willing to come with us?”

“I can do this,” Hassun said assuredly.

“Alright, let’s advance. Iye, provide some fog for cover.” Winema turned towards the village, a large pasture sat between the forest’s edge and the village. A low fog spread out in front of them, allowing respite from prying eyes. “Let’s move.”

“Mika, watch my babies for me and we’ll be back in a jiffy.” Newt said quickly and set his case at the confused girl’s feet before returning to the rest of the rescue party.

The groups set off at a crouched run towards the buildings at the edge of the village. They flanked the alley, pressing their backs against the walls while Tina checked for guards.

“ _Homenum revelio_ ” Tina whispered and waited for the charm to report back. “Clear,” she announced and followed Winema down the alley towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Machk and Istas brought up the rear.

They halted before taking a left turn down an alley towards the DMLE and Tina performed the charm once more.

“There’s two guards outside of the back wall. They must be expecting us.” Tina whispered back at the group.

“Machk, how about you go give them a little fright?” Newt asked of the large man.

Machk gave them a wink and transformed quietly into a large brown bear, shaking out the fur on his neck before rounding the corner towards the unsuspecting guards. A loud roar sounded as the rest of the group waited for a clear path. Two shrill screams filled the alley, fading as the guards disappeared deeper into the village.

“Okay, come on.” Tina said as she led the group towards the back wall.

“Is that what I think it is?” Istas asked as she pointed to a fresh puddle of liquid on the ground.

“He must have really been afraid of bears,” Rowtag let out a robust laugh along with Machk.

Newt stepped up to the wall and waved his wand silently over the stone. 

“He’s alone. Hassun, are you ready?” Newt asked and stepped back.

Hassun nodded and planted his feet firmly to ground his magic. “I’m ready.”

“Istas, freeze it.” Winema instructed as Istas crouched down, placing both palms flat on the ground. The dirt in front of her erupted in frost, slowly creeping up to the stone wall between the alley and Sahale’s cell. The wall began to freeze over, ice crackling as it crawled across the rock.

“Watch out, it’s about to get hot,” Rowtag flashed a smug smirk at Tina causing her to blush slightly.

Rowtag lined himself up with the cell wall. He snapped his fingers, creating a small ball of fire like he would use for illumination.

“What’s that puny thing supposed to do?” Istas couldn’t help but laugh at her brother.

Rowtag only offered another smirk in response and began to whistle softly at the fire in his hand. The ball grew wildly as he blew the air into it until he was holding a quaffle sized flame.

“You might want to step back,” Rowtag warned the group, pursing his lips again as he threw the ball of flames at the stone. He whistled louder this time and the fire grew even bigger before exploding with a thunderous impact, crumbling the wall and scattering dust all around them.

Tina waved her wand to drive the dust away, revealing Sahale bound to a chair that had toppled over with the force of the blast. The others stood guard as Newt stepped into the ruined cell.

“Relashio,” Newt pointed to the shackles that held Sahale. “And there we have it, Bob’s your uncle!” Newt grunted as he lifted him up to his feet. “Are you hurt at all?” He attempted to make eye contact but Sahale was lost in a world of thought.

“We need to move!” Winema instructed. “Keep an eye on him. Hassun, put the wall back”

Hassun began to command the stone to reassemble to it’s previous position but was stopped by a stranger yelling from the other end of the alley.

“I told you idiots it wasn’t a real bear!” The guard shot up a spark of light into the air and cast a caterwauling charm which was triggered immediately. A high-pitched shriek filled the town to alert the other guards that Sahale was escaping.

Hassun moved his new wall to block the guards from rushing to their end of the alley and the group began to flee in the direction of the forest. Machk took on his bear form and Newt hoisted Sahale up on to his back, using a sticking charm to keep the disoriented man from falling off.

“Everyone, head towards Iye and Ituha’s cover.” Winema reached up and touched the turquoise stone on her forehead, relaying information back to those in the forest. “I’ll watch from the air,” She said and leapt from the ground and out of the alley. Winema spread her arms wide and her body erupted in golden feathers as she lifted off towards the sky. 

“She’s a bloody Thunderbird?” Newt stared in awe at the woman soaring over the vast field then she turned around to face their attackers.

A blast of blue light whizzed by Newt’s face, drawing his attention back to the encroaching guards. Almost twenty men had left the maze of alleys and were now closing in on their escaped prisoner.

“Machk, get Sahale to the forest. We’ll cover you,” Tina instructed the bear who gave a quick nod then bounded off towards the trees. “Ready, Scamander?” 

“Ready,” Newt replied and the pair began to fire a slew of stunning spells towards the guards. Their dueling styles harmonized, Newt blocking and disorienting while Tina stunned and subdued their assailants.

Ituha and Iye had advanced towards the fight, engaging in their own duels to drive the combatants back. Ituha had turned her arm into a large snaking limb that lifted her attacker off of the ground, her other arm blocking his spells with the thick bark that now covered her body. Iye had his opponent confounded, trapping him in a swirling pillar as the guard struggled to breath through the thick smoke.

Winema flew above the battle, swooping low in an attempt to distract the guards. She soared up high and sent a flash of lightning to crash down in front of a straggler towards the back of the pasture. He wasn’t hit by the blast but he already appeared as if he’d been fighting, despite having just entered the field. The tattered man wandlessly made his way through the action in search of something that seemed gravely important.

Rowtag and Istas stood side by side, sending out an endless barrage of ice and fire at their attackers. One guard attempted to advance on the siblings and shot a stunning spell aimed directly at Rowtag. He shot a stream of flames at the attack but the spell broke through, hitting Rowtag in the shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

“Help!” Istas screamed out, still fighting back the spells that hurtled towards them while clutching on to Rowtag and shielding him with her body. Having knocked his attacker unconscious, Iye rushed to help and sent out a blanket of smoke to block the guard’s sight as he helped Istas drag Rowtag back towards the forest.

Machk reached the safety of the trees as Sahale seemed to emerge from his stupor, sliding off of the bear’s back and gaining his footing.

“Sahale!” Chogan ran to his brother, hugging him tightly and burying his face in Sahale’s shoulder. “I am so sorry. I tried running to you when you were stunned but they held me back and-”

“Chogan, it’s okay. Look at me,” Sahale pushed Chogan back to look in his eyes. “You’re here now. There was nothing that could have stopped them, we were ambushed.”

Mika rushed up to the reunited brothers. “I’d hate to break up the family reunion, but we’re supposed to have our teams together to get back to the village. You’re the only one’s to come back and nobody left me with a crystal or a stone to tell Winema.”

“I’ll go to her,” Sahale said and took off into the air towards their chief before anyone could interject.

“Damn it, what is he thinking?” Machk shouted.

“Fuck it, she can bind me to the village if she wants. I have to go after him,” Chogan said and followed his brother into the sky, ignoring the disapproving shouts of his friend and girlfriend.

“ _Incarcerus_ ,” Newt shouted, shooting ropes out of his wand to subdue the guard he was fighting. “Alright there, Tina?” Newt asked as he ran over to provide cover for her. 

Tina proved to be excellent at dueling. She seemed to understand the patterns that people fell into, using that knowledge to predict which spell would be cast next. Putting up another shield charm before the guard had even begun to speak, Tina turned to survey the state of her comrades.

“I am, but they aren’t.” Tina pointed to the hawk and blackbird darting through the air as they dodged spells left and right. One man seemed to be fervently after Sahale, shouting off dark curses as he chased after the two birds. Tina sent a final stunning spell towards her attacker and took Newt’s hand, leading him across the field to aid Sahale and Chogan. Hassun rushed towards the attacker from the opposite side of the pasture.

Suddenly, a slew of magical creatures swarmed out from the forest. A swarm of Doxies attacked one of the guards, sinking their tiny teeth into his skin all over his body as he flailed wildly attempting to tear the tiny creatures from him. An Occamy grew to the size of a basilisk once it had left the forest and grasped two guards with its serpentine body, constricting them until they lost consciousness. Knocking two guards down with extreme force, an Erumpent barreled through the pasture and tossed back its head with delight at being able to run again. Blue and green wings of the Swooping Evil soared across the field, blocking spells from hitting the rescue party as they focused on saving their own. 

“Come and face me like a man, Sahale. Flying scared like a little bird can only get you so far!” Ernest shouted up and fired another spell towards the hawk with a wand he nicked off an unconscious guard. The jet of blue light missed him by an inch, hitting the tree behind him with a devastating spark.

Tina aimed a Stupefy at Ernest’s back but the stream of light disappeared around 20 feet from the intended target.

“He has a protective shield up!” Tina fired a slew of spells attempting to break the invisible barrier. “Newt, I can’t get in,” Tina shouted, a frantic look emerged in her expressions as she tried desperately to get through to rescue her friend.

Winema summoned lightning to repeatedly hit the dome that enclosed the hectic fighting, but nothing could break through the dark magic that kept them away from their comrades. 

A rock emerged from the ground, narrowly missing Ernest as he leapt to the side, still firing off spells at Sahale.

“I can get through!” Hassun shouted, “his shield doesn’t cover the ground!”

Ernest sent another spell aimed towards Sahale. Hassun thrust his fist into the ground, causing a wall of stone to emerge and attempt to block the stream of dark magic that hurtled towards the hawk but the curse shot past the stone. There was a bright flash of light as the spell made contact and Ernest’s shield dropped, leaving him defenseless, but all eyes were fixed to the sky as they tried to determine the outcome of the curse. 

The light subsided and momentarily seemed ineffective in harming Sahale when Chogan lost his connection to his spirit. He had been forced into his human form and was plummeting towards the ground, not a sound was uttered as the shock gripped everyone into stunned silence. A gruesome crunch broke through the air as Chogan’s body collided with the rock wall created to stop the curse that stole his wings from him. The bones in his back broke instantaneously as a small trail of blood dripped down the stone. Chogan’s mangled form rolled off of the wall and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

A deafening screech filled the air as Sahale dove towards the lifeless form splayed on the ground, changing into his human body as he reached Chogan’s side.

“Chogan, it’s okay. Look at me,” Sahale held on to his brother’s hand as tears began to fall from his eyes. “I’m here now.” He attempted to cradle Chogan in his lap but his ragged breathing stopped his efforts.

“Newt!” Tina screamed as she rushed towards the boy, “do you have dittany in your case? Something, anything!” Tina knelt beside Chogan as blood began to sputter out of his mouth

“Tina, it won’t...he’s not…” Newt couldn’t find the words to say.

“How does it feel to have your heart shatter just like that poor boy’s bones?” Ernest yelled out to taunt Sahale.

“You bastard!” Hassun shouted and began to hurl rocks at Ernest as he started to flee. “Now you aren’t man enough to fight back?” Hassun mocked the man and threw up a rock wall to stop him from escaping. 

Ernest backed into the stone and barely had enough time to scream before he was impaled by the horn of a large and angry Erumpent. The beast emptied the liquid from her horn deep inside Ernest’s chest.

“Tell me how your shattered heart feels.” Sahale said coldly as the liquid bubbled inside Ernest. The murderer’s eyes were filled with fear as he exploded, leaving nothing but the charred ends of two legs where he once stood.

Sahale turned back to his brother, the blood continued to trickle out of his mouth as he lifted his watery eyes upwards. “You’re going to be okay, brother,” Sahale choked out.

“No. I’m not. It’s okay, I can’t feel anything below my neck anyway.” Chogan chuckled but his laugh turned into choking on the blood that gurgled up into his throat.

“Chogan!” Mika ran up and slid down next to his body, running her hands over him as she tried to survey the damage. “Tina, what can we do?” The young woman asked frantically.

Tina simply shook her head and turned away, not wanting to show the tears that began to stream down her face. Newt wrapped his arms around her, breathing steadily so she could match the rhythm of his chest as it rose and fell then led her to the safety of the woods once her breathing had normalized.

“Chogan, I love you! please don’t go,” Mika cried out, her face wet with tears.

“I don’t,” Chogan coughed up more blood, “think I have much choice in the matter. Take care of Hassun, Sahale. He’s going to be lost without me.” Chogan coughed again but there was no more intake of air as his lungs had filled with blood. He closed his eyes as he choked on the crimson liquid bubbling out of his throat. The noises subsided and Chogan’s head dropped to the side. Sahale clutched his brother’s body to his chest, silent sobs wracked his body as he was consumed with grief.

A group of blackbirds began to fly overhead, seemingly cawing out their condolences as Chogan’s spirit went back into the earth. Newt’s creatures slowly retreated back to their home in his case, knowing that their help was no longer needed.

Winema landed next to the group of grieving warriors. “We need to get back to the village,” She touched the stone on her forehead alerting the group in the woods to travel back home. “Sahale, lift his hand to the crystal so we can bring his body back home.” Sahale was stuck staring at Chogan’s empty face. “Sahale, the guards are gaining consciousness, we have to move,” Winema’s voice snapped him out of his stupor and he clutched Chogan tightly to his chest as they faded away. The blackbirds continued to circle over the pasture, their cries carrying grief with the wind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always thanks to my fantastic beta, red_w00dy

Pules was absent mindedly peeling potatoes in the kitchen, attempting to put herself at ease about the mission to rescue her oldest son when her house had started to shrink. Chogan’s bedroom door disappeared, leaving a blank wall where his room once was. The knife and potatoes clattered to the floor as her whole world collapsed in a single moment. A few minutes passed with Pules lost in a whirlwind of thought before Mika ran in, covered in blood, and frantically attempted to gather the older woman to follow her. Mika’s pleading was muffled but she was able to lead Pules out of her house and to the center of town where she finally snapped back to reality at the sight of the inevitable.

“Nuqisus!” Pules disintegrated in that moment when her eyes locked on the body of her fallen son. 

Sahale was crouched on the ground, clutching his younger brother tightly to his chest as sobs wracked his body. Pules ran over to her two boys while tears began to pour down her face.

“Chogan saved me, nek,” Sahale looked up at his mother through his grief laden eyes. “He took a curse for me. It’s all my fault,” he said as he looked down at his brother’s lifeless form. “I did this,” Sahale began to repeat in a whisper in between his sobs as he rocked Chogan back and forth, moving the blood soaked hair from his brother’s face.

“I should not have let him come along on the mission,” Winema said and stepped towards the grieving family, “place that burden upon my shoulders. You are not the one meant to carry this weight.”

“Neither of you will do such a thing,” Pules instructed harshly. “Chogan was destined to be there; to save you,” she looked into Sahale’s eyes. “His spirit was created for this task just as you have your own destiny, Sahale. We can only reflect on the blessing of his spirit to enter our lives as he is returned to the earth.”

“I will start the preparations for the ceremony, Pules,” Ituha said as she placed a caring hand on the grieving mother’s shoulder. Pules reached her hand up, placing it on top of Ituha’s as she smiled up at her friend.

Hassun turned on his heel and stomped off towards the woods.

“He just needs some time to process this on his own,” Mika tried to excuse his behavior. “What do you need us to do, Ituha?” she said, wiping away stray tears from her cheek.

“We need to collect obsidian so his spirit can be properly channeled back into the earth.” Ituha replied.

“Sahale, may I have his ring?” Istas softly asked, crouching next to him. He sniffled slightly then slid the ring off of Chogan’s finger, reluctantly placing it in Istas’ open hand. “Thank you,” she smiled at him then took off with Rowtag to summon more of the black stone.

“I will go let Eluwilussit know, though I’m sure the spirits have already informed him,” Winema said as she set off down one of the roads.

“Is there anything we can do?” Tina asked the older woman. 

“Can you cook?” Ituha answered with a question of her own.

“Well, not the no-maj way, but if you don’t mind a little magic, I can help make a whole feast,” Tina said excitedly.

“Pules, let’s get Chogan out of the road and then Tina will come with me,” Ituha instructed her friend. Pules nodded and commanded a temporary structure to spring up at the edge of the forest outside of the village. Newt subtly cast a charm to lighten Chogan so Sahale could easily carry him to the outskirts of the village.

Sahale cradled his brother in his arms and slowly walked him through the village and in to the small building at the edge of the forest. Inside, there were rows of benches and a large wooden basin at the far end of the room. As Sahale carried Chogan’s body down the aisle between the benches, cardinal flowers began to grow and line the path towards the basin. He lowered Chogan carefully into the wooden cradle, crossing his brother’s arms over his chest and moving Chogan’s hair out of his face. Newt stepped up beside Sahale and cast a cleansing charm to draw away the blood.

“Thank you,” Sahale said as he continued to stare at his brother’s face, trying to memorize his features before sending his body to the earth. Pules stood beside him and commanded Chogan’s clothes to change into traditional burial garments. An ornately woven tunic appeared and covered his body as his feet were laced into black suede moccasins. The clothing had delicately woven mosaics of moonstone, obsidian, and labradorite beads to pay homage to the family that Chogan’s spirit was leaving behind. Obsidian beads laced down his arms to look like wings as he lay peacefully beneath the open roof. Cardinal flowers crawled up to the arbor and hung down above them, the bright red petals contrasting with the hazy midday sky.

“I’m going to collect some of his things. I’ll be back, nuqisus,” Pules told Sahale then offered a kind smile to Newt and started slowly to her house at the other side of the village. The two men stood in silence, Newt attempting to find the words to say in order to comfort his friend.

“I don’t know what to do, Newt,” Sahale broke the silence with a whispered confession. “For most of my life, my sole purpose has been to teach Chogan the world, the way of the spirit, and everything in between. How do I go on when I’ve lost my life’s purpose?”

“One of my first adventures to learn about creatures took me to the pyramids of Egypt, they have an extensive underground market for dangerous beasts. Unfortunately for me when I arrived, there was a problem with tomb raiders looking for ancient potions or hieroglyphic spells carved in sarcophagi. One of the raiders had broken a vase that contained a liquid version of Fiendfyre, that’s a dark spell that creates nearly unstoppable flames. Well the fire roared through the market destroying most everything in it’s path and engulfing a cage containing a brilliant crimson bird that I had my eye on. I was devastated, just berating myself for not being able to get to this beautiful creature in time.” Newt paused for a moment to catch Sahale’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Newt, but how was that supposed to make me feel better?” Sahale asked then looked back down at Chogan.

“That’s the beauty of the Phoenix,” Newt smiled slightly. “After being consumed by flames, the Phoenix will rise from the ashes. Through absolute destruction comes the purity of rebirth, because after losing everything comes true growth.” Newt picked up his case and turned to give Sahale some privacy with his brother. “You might not be able to see out of the flames right now, but your rebirth is just on the other side.” Newt smiled back at Sahale then left to go see if he could be helpful in any of the other preparations.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tina and Ituha were excitedly exchanging recipes when Newt got to the Feast Hall. He stopped at the entrance, leaning against the wooden frame with Pickett peaking out from his lapel to continue to watch the women create elaborate dishes before his eyes. Tina waved her wand at an eggplant, making it cut itself in a spiral as herbs drifted in between each layer before the vegetable roasted in the air then floated softly down onto a serving tray.

“My sister, Queenie, taught me that one,” Tina smiled for a moment before her expression sagged as she thought of how much she missed her sister.

“It smells wonderful,” Ituha said as small branches snaked out from her hands and held multiple utensils to tackle different jobs. One branch was chopping wild onions while another was filleting a fish so that Ituha could use her hands to peel and core apples. 

“I've come to see if I could offer a hand but it seems like you have it covered in here,” Newt said as he sidled up to Tina.

“I’m barely any help at this point,” Tina laughed and leaned in to Newt.

“I’ll admit, I needed the company more than the extra pair of hands. I’m afraid if I get lost in my thoughts then we won't get done before sundown.” Ituha said as she continued the preparations.

“I can try and distract your thoughts with stories,” Newt suggested. “Oh, Tina, tell Ituha how we met,” he turned back towards the older woman, “this one’s had it out for me since the beginning.”

“Sounds lovely,” Ituha smiled as Tina told the elaborate story of Newt and his escaped beasts, finding an extremely dangerous creature who was destroying New York City, and discovering the hidden identity of the darkest wizard alive. Newt stepped in to act out the part of the creatures, making sure they were seen for the loving animals they are. Ituha laughed when Newt performed the Erumpent mating dance, he was careful to get every movement precise for the women. The three of them talked until Ituha was done with the feast and they set off towards the edge of the village to visit with Chogan one last time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pules and Sahale stood at the far end of the building as those wanting to pay their respects began to file in. Each new arrival placed an obsidian object in the basin beside Chogan’s body. Some were just small stones and other pieces consisted of ornately carved animals, knives, and jewelry. Mika’s older sister, Mala, took off her own channel and placed the obsidian wolf head necklace across his chest, holding her hand on his for a few moments before sitting down next to her sister.

“Hey, Newt,” Mika called out to him as he was walking down the aisle. “Have you seen Hassun anywhere?”

“Not since we came back,” Newt said, worry beginning to bubble to the surface. He hoped that Hassun hadn’t gotten himself in any sort of trouble.

Newt stood next to Chogan’s body, he appeared to be sleeping now that he was cleaned of the aftermath of that morning's battle. He fished inside of his case for a moment and brought out a delicately carved black stone.

“I happened to have this obsidian eagle that I acquired in Peru,” Newt said as he twirled the small figure between his thumbs and forefingers. “I know it isn't a black bird, but it is a bird that is black so perhaps it will do.” He placed the stone beside Chogan and smiled softly before turning to go sit beside Tina and Machk.

Eluwilussit and Winema were the last to give Chogan his channel. They both placed a large obsidian raven beside the basin, one at Chogan’s head and the other at his feet. Winema stood with her right hand on the raven statue at his feet and her other hand connecting with Eluwilussit’s. When Eluwilussit reached out and touched the raven at Chogan’s head, a gush of wind passed through the small building. The structure melted away until only the benches and Chogan’s basin were left exposed to the late afternoon sky.

Machk left Newt’s side to join Sahale, Iye, and Rowtag as they joined hands in a circle behind Chogan and began to sing a low funeral dirge. 

“It’s a farewell song to call his spirit. We hope that the earth hears the music and his spirit is allowed to join the other blackbirds. It’s a plea to the earth to keep his flight.” Iye whispered forward from the bench behind Newt and Tina.

Pules was walking up and down the aisle with herbs burning from a small metal cauldron at the end of a chain that she swung back and forth.

“Sage,” Iye explained again. “The earth is awakened by the smell and is more open to our desires.”

A gentle breeze blew the sage smoke around and lifted the men’s voices higher into the air. The sound of many beating wings began to get closer, causing everyone to look wildly through the sky. A flock of black birds emerged from the horizon, drifting steadily through the air as the headed straight for the group gathered at the forest’s edge.

The birds landed in the tree behind Chogan, bringing a silence to the air as the men stopped singing and their wings stilled. Everyone below stared as they wondered what to do next. Never had this many spirit embodiments answered a funeral song before.

One lone bird flew down and perched on the edge of the wooden basin that held Chogan’s body, looking down inquisitively at the fallen teenager. The bird reached his beak back and plucked a shiny black feather from his wing, dropping it in to the basin then flying back up to the tree. Each one of the birds followed suit, plucking a wing feather and offering it to Chogan’s body until each bird had produced a feather. The blackbirds all took flight together and returned over the horizon, bringing the silent stillness of the air with them.

“I’ve never seen something like that before,” Winema said, breaking the silence. “His sacrifice was the purest use of spirit. It’s safe to say that the earth has accepted our plea and he will join in flight once again.” Winema beamed and walked up to Ituha. “Let’s give him the biggest, strongest tree to last for centuries.”

Everybody rose from their seats as the benches disappeared into the ground. Pules and Winema stepped up behind Ituha, placing a hand on each shoulder to offer some of their magic for the task. Ituha knelt to the ground, placing her palms on the dirt. Roots began to spread out from under the wooden basin that held Chogan. Thick vines stretched up from the ground, surrounding the basin until you could no longer see him. The vines twisted up high then branched out, growing leaves as bark covered the the trunk that enclosed Chogan’s body. The oak tree groaned as the wood settled in to the earth. Everyone came up to place a hand upon the trunk, saying a final goodbye as they set off toward the feast hall to celebrate the life of their fallen friend. Pules and Sahale held their hands to the trunk a bit longer as they waited for everyone to leave.

“I’ll miss you, Chogan,” Sahale whispered to the oak, lifting his eyes to gaze at the mighty branches.

A stark white raven peeked down at Sahale from behind a thick branch. The bird stared down at the man, neither making a sound for a moment as they studied each other.

“Ch-Chogan?” Pules stuttered out.

The bird swooped down and circled them a few times before flying back up in to the dense canopy.

“He’s okay. Chogan’s flying again,” Sahale said while holding back tears. “Let's go eat.” Sahale put his arm around his mother’s shoulders and they walked to the feast hall, grief melting away once they realized that Chogan’s spirit was free to fly again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Alright, Pickett, I'm going as fast as I can. Mum’s a bit weighed down by all that food,” Newt said to the bowtruckle that tugged on his ear, leading him to the new tree at the edge of the forest. He continued to walk until he saw Hassun leaning against the tree and pressing his forehead to the rough bark.

“I'm so sorry, Chogan. You were right, you've always been right. I screw everything up. I tried to save you and look how that went,” Hassun sobbed to the sturdy oak. “I've come back to get a few things but I'm leaving before I hurt anyone else. I don't belong here, I know that now. I wish I had figured it out before you paid for my ignorance.” 

Pickett jumped from Newt’s lapel and scurried over to the oak, climbing up Hassun to get into the canopy. The bowtruckle stopped on Hassun’s shoulder though settling in to tuck himself into the teenager's long hair.

“Funny things, bowtruckles,” Newt said as he stepped closer to Hassun. “Normally very predictable creatures; eat, tend to their home tree and fellow bowtruckles, and keep to one tree their whole lives unless their tree dies. But Pickett has never been considered a normal bowtruckle. He's always been the outcast of his home tree, which is why he latched on to me. I think he could sense that I was an outsider like him,” Newt explained as he walked up to the tree, placing his palm against the bark. 

“What do I do with it?” Hassun asked.

“Him,” Newt corrected. “Pickett will gather his own food, woodlice are his favorite, so you only need to engage him. He's a fantastic listener. I think that's why he brought me here. Pickett could sense an outsider who just needs someone to talk to, someone to call a friend.”

Pickett trilled from behind Hassun’s curtain of hair.

“Well, I guess,” the young man replied. Newt’s eyes lit up as a large smile crossed his face.

“You're understanding each other already! Now, how about some dinner? I could use a cup of tea,” Newt said and began to walk back to the center of the village.

Hassun hesitated, looking up at the large oak tree. “I should have been here for him.”

Newt looked back over his shoulder and shook his head with a small smile. “Better you come to terms with his death alone than to send his spirit away while still heavy with rage.”

“I guess,” Hassun began to follow Newt but was stopped by a loud caw from within the dense leaves of the oak. The white raven flew down again, landing on Hassun’s head. The bird gave a hard peck to his forehead before flying back up into the tree.

“I think Chogan just called you an idiot for thinking about leaving,” Newt laughed out.

“You know what? I think you're right.” Hassun rubbed at his forehead, laughing with Newt as they went to join the others at the Feast Hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I feel as if I could sleep for a century,” Newt said as he and Tina crossed the threshold of her cottage.

“I think I prefer the Native American send off; food, friends, and laughter. Wizards and witches have such sad and boring funerals,” Tina said as she took of her boots, stretching her toes out as she took off her socks.

“I couldn't agree more. Still upset that Pickett left me, though,” Newt sulked and plopped down on to the sofa.

“I think Hassun could really use a friend right now.” Tina sat next to Newt, leaning into him and resting for the first moment that day.

“True. Would you like a cuppa?” Newt asked while lightly trailing his fingers on her shoulder.

“I didn't sleep a wink last night. I think I'm just going to shower and go straight to bed. Thank you though,” Tina turned her face up to meet Newt’s eyes and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Tina raised up and pressed her lips firmly to his. After a moment, she drew away slightly with her eyes still closed and gave a soft “goodnight,” leaving the sofa to retreat to the bathroom.

“Night. Good. Uh, goodnight,” Newt called after her as he got up from the sofa. There was a nice clawfoot tub he had installed within his case that was sure to help him relax after such an eventful day. Though that kiss was already melting all his worry away. He looked towards the closed bathroom door, whispered “goodnight” once more, and disappeared for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

Tina squinted her eyes as soon as she opened them, attempting to adjust to the light that fell directly on her face. She groaned and rolled over out of the beam.

“ _Another morning with a splitting headache_ ,” she thought angrily. “ _I guess it's good that I don't work for the DMLE. I can't seem to handle stress anymore_.” 

Tina threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up slowly. She groggily rubbed at her eyes before they shot open once she smelled smoke. Throwing on a robe, she ran over to the balcony of the loft and looked down to try to locate what was burning.

“Oh, morning,” Newt gave her a sheepish grin. He was next to the open window with a throw pillow, trying to fan out the smoke that billowed up from what used to be breakfast. “I'd offer you some eggs but I don't imagine this to be a particularly tasty batch.”

“Let me come down and help. Please tell me there's coffee,” Tina said and started to climb down the ladder.

“There’s a mug under a stasis charm by the sofa for you, love,” Newt said while vanishing the catastrophe he created from the pan on the stove. Tina groaned heavily as she sat down and inhaled the steam coming from her mug.

“I swear I exist because of coffee lately,” Tina said as she clenched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

“Headache again, love?” Newt asked as he discreetly _accio_ ’d a vial out of his case and levitated it in front of Tina’s closed eyes.

“Yeah, I - oh,” Tina opened her eyes to the vial of medicine floating in front of her. “Thank you,” she smiled sweetly at Newt before tipping the swirling liquid over her lips. 

“You have to market that, it's amazing,” Tina said as she walked up to Newt’s side, waving her wand to siphon the smoke out the window. “Now how about I take over with breakfast?”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Newt sighed happily. “I really tried, I am just so distracted.” He plopped down heavily on the sofa, spreading his arms out along the back of it and bringing one leg up to cross his ankle over his knee. Newt leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the delicious smell of Tina’s cooking filled the small cottage.

“I was working on that tracking charm I told everyone about, but it doesn't seem to be working for the Wendigo.” Newt inhaled the thick smell of bacon. “Maybe it's the species, the specific carbon-based protein it draws from the blood,or it's a mutation of a subgroup of a genus that is making it so difficult,” Newt looked over at Tina who was staring at him and appearing more confused by the second. “Basically, I'm at a standstill.” 

“If you have any literature on it, I'll be glad to help research,” Tina offered as she put their breakfast on plates and levitated them to the table in front of the sofa.

“I was scouring my library all last night and couldn't find a thing.” Newt said as he sat up and and clapped his hands together, attempting to decide what food to devour first.

“I'd say let's go check out the library in town but if we never go back, it would be too soon.” Tina poked at her eggs distractedly.

“I want to take up council with Sahale and see if his magic can come up with a solution, but I didn't know if it would be an appropriate time.” Newt hungrily tore into his plate having been let down by his own cooking.

“He might welcome the distraction. Besides, we need to drop in and check on Sahale and Pules anyway.” Tina said as she nibbled on her toast.

“We’ll finish up then pop on over to the village after breakfast,” Newt decided while scooping up the last of his eggs.

“I’m going to get changed. Thank you for breakfast, Newt.” Tina gave him a kiss on the cheek then started up towards the loft.

“You’ve barely ate a thing. Are you feeling unwell?” Newt asked as a spot of worry began to creep up inside him.

“I’m fine,” Tina called down from the loft. “I woke up feeling full. That feast in the village yesterday really did the job.” Tina tossed on a sleeveless button up shirt and a pair of olive green slacks before charming her hair in a simple French twist and heading back down for her boots and a coat.

“That’s a nasty looking gash, Tina,” Newt pointed towards a wound on the underside of her upper arm. “When did you get that?”

“Must have happened while rescuing Sahale,” Tina guessed.

“Looks like it happened before yesterday, it doesn’t seem old enough,” Newt questioned aloud as he procured some Murtlap essence to heal her arm.

“I guess I’m a quick healer. Thank you,” she said as Newt finished spreading the salve on the deep cut.

“Anytime, love.” Newt smiled brightly and took the plates to the kitchenette where he waved his wand, cleaning them before they floated to stack in the cabinet.

Tina sat on the sofa to lace her boots while Newt latched his case and grabbed both of their coats. He set his case down and made sure that the wards were in place around the cottage. Handing Tina her coat, Newt pulled the crystal out of her pocket and held his hand out. Tina bypassed his hand and snuggled against his chest, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. Newt placed a soft kiss to her lips then whispered “ _olibamkanni_ ”, their lips meeting once more as they faded away to the village.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A sharp scream rang through the street. People were running past the man who was standing in the middle of the road; some rushing to the site of the sound and some fleeing away to supposed safety.

“He’s taken him! My boy!” The woman continued to scream as a few men pushed through the crowd to get to her side, some entering her home to observe the chaos left behind.

“That Indian bastard!”

“Crazy fuck killed the wrong one!”

“We aren’t even safe in our own homes,” multiple voices cried out from the crowd the had begun to form around the scene of the crime.

“Charles, go get the chief!” one of them demanded, knocking the man who stood in the middle of the road out of a contemplative trance.

“Right,” said Charles, turning to go to the enforcement office. He lowered his head into the wind and began to shuffle off but was stopped short by something shiny caught in the mud. Bending down, he pulled a short chain out of the mud. Charles wiped off the pendant to reveal a moderately sized ruby. “ _I don’t picture Sahale to wear a ruby necklace_ ,” Charles thought as he stepped in to the privacy of an alley. “ _Aliquis quaerere_ ,” he said as he traced his wand over the piece of jewelry causing it to float in to the air and transform. The necklace seemed to break apart as each piece formed a part of a shimmering golden horse. The golden horse reared back on it’s hind legs and took off in to the forest.

“ _Accio_ Cleansweep,” Charles summoned his broom from the DMLE and sped off after the horse in search of the owner of the ruby necklace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a small gathering of people sat underneath what had been deemed ‘The Chogan Tree’, chatting amicably and passing bits of vegetables to the white raven that had taken up residence there. Spirits seemed to have lifted since the crushing blow that the village had taken from losing such a beloved member. They had continued sharing stories of Chogan’s life and relishing on the beauty of his spirit acceptance the past day.

“What’s that?” Mika drew the attention of the group as she pointed towards a golden form approaching the group.

“I thought nothing could find the village,” Hassun turned a worried expression to Sahale who had stood up from their circle on the ground.

“Nothing can, we won’t be seen if anyone approaches.” Sahale calmed his friends.

“It’s a horse!” Tina exclaimed excitedly. 

The shimmering stallion trotted closer and then slowed to a walk as it neared the group. Coming to a stop in front of Tina, the horse began to drag its front hoof across the ground. It nickered and stepped towards her, pushing its head into her shoulder.

“I thought you said it couldn’t find us,” Tina backed up hesitantly.

“People can’t, but maybe magic can still find you,” Istas said and reached out for the horse.

The stallion lifted its head high in the air and neighed loudly as if to call to someone in the distance. It continued to paw at the ground with its hoof in front of Tina.

“Everybody quiet, somebody’s coming,” Rowtag told the group.

“They won’t be able to hear us, it’s okay,” Sahale answered.

Charles came in to view riding on his broom. He dismounted at the sight of the golden horse standing still next to a large oak tree.

“There’s nobody out here for miles,” Charles said as he stepped up to the stallion. “Come on, you have to find out who dropped the ruby pendant.”

Tina reached up to feel that her necklace was missing and turned around to flash a worried expression to Newt and Sahale.

The horse continued to hold it’s ground, dragging its hoof through the dirt.

“ _Homenum revelio_ ” Charles said as he jutted his wand into the air. 

“Bollocks,” Newt muttered under his breath.

“Look, I know you’re out there. That spell I just used let me know there’s a few of you right here and even more a couple hundred yards back.” Charles waved his wand over the horse, transforming it back into the necklace. He reached out and grabbed the ruby out of the air.

“I found this in town this morning,” Charles shouted as he held up the necklace. “There’s been another attack. A little boy this time, only twelve. Now, I know all that mess about arresting Sahale was fueled by Ernest’s jealousy, but I also know that you have information to help find the attacker. I'm sorry about what Ernest did to that poor boy but -”

At that moment, Sahale separated himself from the wards protecting the village and lunged towards Charles, his fingers sprouting falcon’s talons from their tips.

“Don't you dare talk about my brother!” Sahale screamed as he grabbed Charles’ throat, a single drop of blood dropped down from the end of one of Sahale’s talons.

“Sahale, stop!” Machk threw off the wards and rushed to stop his friend from acting in anger.

Charles began to sob softly. “I tried to help. I had him locked up for what he did to you. He must have escaped in the explosion that freed you.” Sahale retracted his talons until it was just his hand around Charles’ throat. “I didn't want anybody to get hurt. I came here to help you stop the monster, I know you all are on its trail.”

“Sahale,” Rowtag whispered quietly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the man to drop his grasp and back away.

“How did you find me?” Tina asked as she reached out for her necklace. “I must have lost this while fighting in the pasture.”

“Here,” Charles handed her the ruby pendant and rubbed at the small cut left on his neck. “A charm the chief taught us a while back. Most crimes in a small town are just people losing things, so he developed a spell to find the owner of a discovered object.”

“That's actually brilliant,” Newt stepped out of the wards and began to examine the necklace. “How did you connect to her patronus?”

“Patro-what? It's a different animal every time, Chief doesn't know why.” Charles answered.

“There aren't dementors here so most people don't learn the patronus charm,” said Tina. “One of the girls in my dorm at Ilvermorny taught us.”

“Incredible!” Newt beamed. “He was able to develop the spell without even understanding its origin. You have to teach me the incantation somet-”

“Forget the stupid spell,” Hassun snapped. “What are you doing here? Haven't your people caused us enough harm?”

“Hassun, he tells the truth.” Sahale had calmed down and was able to recognize Charles from his time spent imprisoned in town. “This man saved me from Chogan’s killer and tried to have him locked away for his crimes. It is not his fault that the madman escaped.”

“I'm sorry, Sahale. I should have done more.” Charles lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed.

“You should have killed that crazy bastard when you had the chance!” Hassun lunged towards Charles, shaking with rage. 

The stark white raven emerged from the canopy of the large oak tree and swooped down between the two, landing in front of Charles as if to protect him from Hassun.

“Hassun, that's enough,” Mika shouted at her friend.

Hassun looked from the stranger to the raven then stomped off into the woods, turning one of his fists into stone and almost punching straight through a tree on his way. The white bird flew off after him as they both disappeared in to the trees.

“You said the wendigo attacked again?” Machk asked, attempting to draw attention away from the hot headed teenager.

“Yes, a young boy was taken from his bed. The mother woke to his room covered in blood.” Charles nodded sadly. “I can't allow this thing to terrorize my home anymore and I know you all can help.”

“I've reached a snag in the development of my own tracking spell, but perhaps I could draw elements from your patronus-like charm to reform my own.” Newt began to think aloud. “Just watch.” Newt made very specific movements with his wand as he muttered a long incantation that only fizzled a light blue spark that dropped to the ground from his wand.

“When I used that same spell to track the Billywigs, the spark zipped a trail through the air straight to their colony. Maybe it can't pick up on hibernating creatures since the Wendigo only attacks at night.” Newt said, looking discouraged.

“Looks overly complicated,” Charles shied away when Tina flashed him an angry glare. “I just meant maybe if you simplified the incantation you could better direct it, is all.” 

“Let's take this to my house for lunch. My mother will be thrilled to have more people to cook for again.” Sahale glanced wistfully at The Chogan Tree before leading the group in to the village. 

Rowtag and Istas bickered jovially back and forth while Sahale chatted with Mika about Chogan. Machk and Tina were discussing how her magic was affected by her ruby necklace as Newt walked with Charles to talk about their different spells.

“Thank you for returning Tina’s necklace. It was the last gift her parents were able to give her.” Newt watched the woman in appreciation. “She wouldn't have forgiven herself for losing it in that field.”

“It wasn't in the field,” Charles said, snapping Newt's attention back. “I found it in front of the house where that boy was taken.”

“I suppose a guard had found it in the escape and dropped it there. Must have.” Newt let his gaze drift back to the women smiling brightly as they walked deeper in to the village.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so very sorry for taking forever on this. My son's birthday turned into birthmonth and I've been swamped. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to follow my updates! Thanks for all your patience :)

A golden falcon glided around the room as a dopey, golden basset hound clamored over furniture, knocking a chair on its side in an attempt to get to Newt.

“That’s it. You’ve got it now,” Charles said, happy with Newt’s ability to quickly latch on to his instructions.

“The basis of this spell is that it draws from the echo of its owner’s personality that lingers around an object. Simply fascinating,” Newt said as he watched the shimmering animals. “If I can match that with the species recognition spell I created and simplify the two together to follow the blood instead of the echo of character, then maybe we’ll be able to track the Wendigo!” Newt’s eyes lit up, his brain began churning with ideas.

“I’m going to inform Winema where we’ve arrived in the hunt and see if she has any advice to offer.” Sahale got up out of his chair leaving Newt, Charles, and Tina to work while Machk and Mika sat talking in their native language about the kids that were about to enter spirit training.

“Hey, Mika,” Tina called over. “Can you teach us some words in your language? It sounds beautiful.”

“Sure,” Mika turned in her seat to face the others. “Well, you use olibamkanni with the crystal, that means ‘travel well’.”

“Nidobak means ‘friends’,” Machk added. “My nidobak are sitting in Pules’ yehawkans.”

“Yehawkans means ‘house’?” Newt asked.

“Yup!” Pules smiled as she joined the group. “And all of our names indicate what spirit we command. So, Machk is ‘bear’, Mika is ‘raccoon’, Hassun is ‘stone’, and so on.”

“Oh wow, that’s neat,” Charles said as he absorbed all the new information.

“We have single words for phrases too. Like pyas means ‘come here’ and kuwumaras is ‘I love you’.” Mika said as Newt and Tina awkwardly locked eyes on the latter phrase, quickly turning to avoid prolonged eye contact in their embarrassment. 

“So what exactly is a Wendigo? You said it escaped from a cave and eats people?” Charles questioned fearfully.

“When our people first came to this region, an evil being made of fear and hatred ruled over this valley,” Machk began to explain to the newcomer. “This creature only attacks at night and feeds off of those he steals from their sleep.Our ancestors developed the ability to tap in to our spirits and they were able to trap the Wendigo for centuries.”

“How are we supposed to stop something like that?” Charles looked worried for what this task entailed.

‘We’ve had centuries to develop our magic. If we can actually find it, then trapping it should be easy.” Machk leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

“Good attempt at being humble,” Mika teased.

“Any other creatures I need to look out for up here?” Charles asked.

“The Pukwudgie drove out the Giants so at least you don’t have to worry about being stepped on,” Tina laughed.

“What do you know about them?” Pules seemed surprised that an outsider would know about such a pest.

“My sister, Queenie, was in the Pukwudgie house at Ilvermorny. They had a feud with our founder and continued to take it up with the new students. Everyone had to have a vial of anti paralytic to counteract the poison the Pukwudgie dipped their arrows in. They didn’t bother putting that in the brochure,” Tina laughed again.

“What did you learn? I’ve never heard of this creature,” Newt leaned his chin in to his hand and stared adoringly at the woman who continued to amaze him as she detailed the appearance and habits of the Pukwudgie. They all laughed as she attempted to act out their lopsided gait, falling forward when she tried to drag her arms on the floor.

“Merlin’s beard!” Newt suddenly jumped back as Dougal flew out of his case and circled the room before climbing up on Newt’s back. “That’s the last time I attempt to give you a snack,” he said as he pulled the Demiguise to sit in his lap like a small child. Tina shook her head as she caught herself imagining Newt’s parenting skills to match the level of care he awarded his creatures.

“Is that dangerous?” Charles leaned away from the odd, ape-like creature with bulging eyes.

“No, of course not! The Demiguise is a calm and loveable creature that enjoys caring for others,” Newt answered and turned to Dougal. “You couldn’t hurt a fly, could you? My little snuggle muffin,” Newt said in a baby-like voice as he nuzzled his face in between Dougal’s eyes.

“Alright there, Newt?” Sahale questioned as he sat down among the others.

“Oh, um, right then. In you go Dougal, Mum’s working,” Newt guided the Demiguise back into the case by his feet.

“So what did Winema have to say?” Machk asked.

“She praised the idea and wants to be updated with our progress but she mentioned something a bit troubling,” Sahale said as he brought his ankle up to rest on his knee and he settled into his seat. “She is asking us to keep an eye on Hassun. Winema was reinforcing the wards around the village when she noticed that they had been disrupted each night by Hassun’s spirit and again when he arrives back after dawn. She doesn’t want us to question him but just offer another set of eyes in hopes that her theory is proven wrong.”

“Oh wow,” Mika said as she processed what Sahale had said. “You don’t think he could be…” She trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

“No, that’s why Winema doesn’t want us to confront him. She doesn’t want us losing our heads over something that could end up being nothing. We’ll keep working on this spell and find out for ourselves.” Sahale instructed everyone.

“We have managed to create a blend of each spell. It may not be able to lead us directly to the Wendigo but it will show where the creature has been. Show him, Newt,” Charles said as he stepped back to allow the man more room to perform the spell.

“ _Trahentium Revelare_ ,” Newt pronounced clearly as he flourished his wand through the air with a sharp whip at the end. The vial of Wendigo blood sat unchanged on the table for a moment. 

Sahale looked up, disappointed. “We’ll keep trying to-” his sentence was cut short as a thick black smoke began seep out from behind the cork in the vial.

A clawed hand pushed at the surface of the glass as the sludge like form attempted to escape from the bottle. The miniature Wendigo seemed to notice that the cork was the only barrier and began to claw wildly at the stopper but it’s claws liquified on impact and oozed down the glass and back into the blood pooled at the bottom. Noticing the futility of its actions, the creature calmed slightly in hopes that it would be freed by outside means.

“We’ve been chasing after that puny thing?” A voice asked incredulously from the doorway. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Hassun leaning against the frame, wearing a confused expression at the sight of the minute beast contained within the glass.

“Well, no. But we’re hoping this muck version can lead us to it,” Tina gestured to the vial.

Hassun approached the slimey recreation of the Wendigo and bent down to inspect it closer. The sludge began to thrash against the glass towards him, clawing and beating against the glass in every attempt to get to the boy.

“Shit, what’s his problem?” Hassun yelled as he jumped back from the table, the creature calming again as he got further away.

“Hassun, where have you been?” Mika asked and Sahale shot her a pointed glare. “Uh, you missed lunch,” she said, trying to sound less accusatory.

“I’m sorry I stormed off earlier,” Hassun rubbed at the back of his neck as he shuffled one foot against the floor. “I’ve just been so angry lately and, now that Chogan’s gone, I feel like I’ve lost who I was before. He always called me out when I started acting this way so now I have to figure it out on my own,” Hassun looked up to see concerned faces staring back. “Like I said, I’m sorry.”

“The angel on your shoulder,” Newt said as he stared out the window and smiled softly.

“What’s an angel?” Machk asked, “they native to Europe?”

“It’s a muggle thing,” Newt chuckled. “No maj, sorry, not used to that yet.” He corrected after noticing the blank looks of confusion.

“Right,” Sahale looked back to Hassun. “You know I’m always here for you, Hassun. You’ve been like another little brother to me from the start, you know this.”

“I know, I’ve just gotten swept up in all this anger, then frustration and grief over Chogan, and I’ll try harder to get back to how I was. I promise,” Hassun looked up in Sahale’s eyes and offered a hand to seal the deal but Sahale pushed it away and drew the young man in a tight hug.

“Alright alright, enough with the mushy stuff,” Rowtag said as he and Istas appeared in the doorway. “Sahale said you were ready to test the tracking spell?”

“Yes! Charles and I merged our spells as his was able to latch-” Newt began to explain but was abruptly stopped.

“Ah ah ah,” Rowtag held up his hand to stop Newt from going in to his magical rant. “I don’t understand your wizard stuff. Just show me.”

“Right, um, well, right this way,” Newt said and picked up the vial of Wendigo blood where the miniature creature was still trapped inside. He sent a quick “ _Finite Incantatem_ ” to return the muck back to it’s original state and set off towards the door.

The group followed Newt out of the house and to the edge of the village where they formed a semicircle around the vial that Newt had placed in the grass. He uncorked the glass and backed up, taking out his wand as he waited for everyone to be ready.

“Well,” Rowtag sighed, “give it a wave.”

“ _Trahentium Revelare_ ,” Newt brandished his wand towards the vial and waited for the spell to take effect.

Once again, the blood began to produce a thick black smoke that seemed to congeal into the tiny Wendigo form. The creature oozed from the bottle and it’s body began to grow as it absorbed the oxygen around it. The miniature creature had grown to be human sized and was dripping its muck on the ground. The black sludge spread in a trail that split in two directions and began to encircle the village edge.

“So, which way do we go?” Mika asked while turning her head to look in each direction.

“Let me see which way they lead,” Sahale said as he leapt into the air and his falcon form ascended high above the village.

“Newt, this gooey thing is really creeping me out,” Charles whispered from the corner of his mouth.

The sludge continued to drip from the faux Wendigo as it's chest rose and fell like it was still drawing breath. The beast was still, save for the steady rhythm of it's chest, it's unwavering gaze fixated on Hassun.

“Can you make it move or do something? I feel like it's about to eat me.” Hassun crossed his arms while shifting his feet and turning the other way.

“Don't worry, it's teeth are made of goo,” Machk said while clapping his large hand on Hassun’s shoulder.

“Plus,” Rowtag appeared on Hassun’s other side. “You could probably break a few teeth by turning into a boulder. Maybe even scare it a bit if you wet yourself.” The older two laughed harder as a deep blush spread over the teenager's cheeks.

Their teasing was cut short as Sahale swooped back to the group, his feathers smoothing back into skin as his feet made a heavy thud on the ground.

“It's been trying to find a way in,” Sahale said while panting from the hurried flight. “The trail is thickest around the village as if it has been pacing here every night.”

“What are we supposed to do with that information?” Machk asked.

“Sounds like a useless spell to me,” Rowtag scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Let him finish,” Istas smacked her brother’s arm.

“Right. From what I saw, there's one trail that leads to your town, Charles, and another that takes you deeper into the mountains.” Sahale concluded what he had scouted from the air.

“So let's go after it!” Hassun said enthusiastically then settled back down when the recreated Wendigo began to stir at his movement.

“The sun is going to set in about an hour,” Tina said as she squinted toward the horizon.

“That gives us enough time for dinner and to prepare,” Newt replied.

“You want to go after it at night?” Rowtag looked mildly scared for once.

“Wouldn't we be in the Wendigo’s element then? It only comes out at night,” Istas said, matching her brother's trepidation.

“Precisely!” Newt perked up. “The beast will be distracted by the hunt and that's when we catch it off guard.” His excitement was brimming with the promise of adventure.

“Well, let's go have dinner in the hall then everyone meet back here around eleven and we can start the hunt,” Sahale instructed the group and they nodded in agreement before heading towards the center of the village.

oOoOoOoOo 

“Should I bring a change of clothes or just stick to the potions?” Tina asked from the loft of her cottage.

“Bring whatever you want, it will all fit in my case,” Newt called back up to her as he set the case on the floor and opened the clasps before climbing inside. Tina came down the ladder with a small bag and walked over to the open case.

“You're going to traipse through the woods with this bulky thing?” Tina called down to him. Newt's head abruptly popped into view.

“Of course! I thought they proved to be invaluable during Sahale’s rescue,” Newt said before going back to tinkering with his many vials of potions.

“Can't argue with you there,” Tina said as she crossed over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh. “Oh wow, this is nice. I could fall asleep right here.” Tina unlaced her boots and sank back deeper into the cushions.

“Oh, no you don't,” Newt chuckled as he handed Tina one of the potions in his hands. “It's a pepper-up potion, this will surely keep you going.” Newt looped his arm around hers and held his vial just below his lips. “Bottoms up,” he said before they both tipped the liquid back over their lips.

“Wow, you weren't kidding! I feel like I could take on the world,” Tina exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa. “Or at least a bloodthirsty nocturnal creature,” she laughed and Newt pulled her back down to sit on his lap.

“Don't get too far ahead of yourself,” Newt chuckled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Tina’s ear, softly brushing his fingertip across her cheek in the process. “We've got an hour or two before we have to meet back up with the group.”

“I think I know a way we can entertain ourselves until then,” Tina said with a mischievous look in her eye.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Newt gulped loudly and replied “We can play a few rounds of exploding snap or I believe I still have a wizard's chess set-”

His rambling was cut short as Tina silenced him with a vigorous kiss. She shifted her weight on Newt's lap until she was straddling him and grasped both sides of his face in her hands. Their tongues danced passionately for a few moments before they separated to gasp for breath.

“Yeah that works,” Newt said in a breathy voice before flipping Tina to her back on the sofa. She let out an “oof” as her back made contact with the cushion. “Too much?” Newt questioned worryingly.

“Just come here,” Tina demanded and pulled his face towards hers once more. One boot fell off of her foot as she wrapped her legs around his waist but the noise was ignored as they enthusiastically waited to meet back at the village later that night.


End file.
